Forgetting the Past
by Unrivaled Mind
Summary: Life brings unexpected happenings. Some insignificant, some tragically painful, and some that recreate the very being of a person by the sheer strength of its impact. These things cause those affected to reevaluate what they are willing to sacrifice and what they are willing to let go of for somebody they can't bear to lose. Re-upload of my old story.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise. Lol so I found somebody with the full copy of the story. I hadn't wanted to try and redo it but idk, for some reason I do now. So here is the first chapter. Re-made and re-uploaded. Tell me if you're ok with the changes or if it just isn't as good anymore because of the things I had to take out. Enjoy and it's important that you tell me what you think because that will make or break me continuing to re-edit or not. And don't worry, most everything is the same except for the inappropriate stuff. I put up a poll so vote for what you want me to do.  
**

He chuckled at his cousin. Roran was sitting on the couch while his girlfriend Katrina was resting against his shoulder. They were in the middle of an episode of glee and Roran even seemed interested. _He's so whipped_. Roran had denied it when asked but Eragon knew, he could see it in Roran's face. There was no way he could let the chance pass to make fun of him. He'd gotten a text a few minutes before from Roran. It said.

**Roran:** Hey dude, can u get us some popcorn?

**Eragon**: No

**Roran:** Come on bro, seriously.

**Eragon:** Hell no. Get it yourself. Ur the one watching glee. Dumb ass.

**Roran: **Eragon, she's comfortable, if I get up she'll have to move!

**Eragon: **Who cares!

He'd responded with that although he was already heading to the kitchen. What could he say? Despite how much he joked with him, he was happy for Roran.

**Roran:** Please!

He paused before entering, wanting to make Roran earn it.

**Eragon:** Say it.

**Roran:** Seriously?

**Eragon:** . . .

**Roran:** Fine. I love her! Now make the stupid popcorn!

Laughing he entered the kitchen and went to the pantry, pulling out a bag of popcorn. Roran turned his head and glared at him. Eragon just smirked, sticking the bag in the microwave. Once it finished he dumped it in a bowl, keeping a little out for himself. _What? He made it, shouldn't he get a share? _

Walking over he held out the bowl to Katrina.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He turned to leave and then paused. "Oh, by the way, you should check Roran's phone. Some of the things he said you might find interesting."

Immediately her head snapped to look at Roran as Roran lunged off the couch at Eragon. Stepping nimbly out of the way Eragon made a dash towards the kitchen but his cousin grabbed his shirt and yanked him to the floor, putting him in a headlock. Without him noticing, Eragon was able to slip Roran's phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Katrina, catch!"

Lobbing the phone he heard a slap as she snatched it from the air. Immediately Roran set him free to go after his phone. Katrina squealed and took off to the bathroom, barely locking the door in time. Laughing, Eragon watched as Roran fumbled desperately for the key atop the door ledge. Suddenly the door opened and Roran backed away, looking down, cheeks flaming red.

He'd not told her yet. Hadn't been sure if she felt the same. But Eragon could see it and he knew if Roran waited too long, Katrina would get the wrong idea. He'd done him a favor. Katrina went straight to Roran and took his face in her hands. She kissed him, her face full of joy. Roran startled and then returned hers with the same amount of vigor.

Eragon tossed a pillow at them.

"Get a room."

Roran waved him off. Smiling, Eragon turned to give them privacy. She left later that night and Roran came to Eragon's room, leaning against the doorway.

"Thanks man."

Eragon nodded.

"You just needed a little shove. Aren't you glad that she knows now too?"

Shaking his head in amusement Roran turned to leave.

"Dad's going to be home in nine days. I just talked to him."

Garrow wasn't his father but he might've well of been. Looking up in surprise Roran answered before he could even ask.

"His tour was shortened a bit. He's coming back to the states with his unit."

"Awesome. Now get out of my room."

With that Eragon pressed play on his Ipod. Five finger Death Punch tore through his speakers as Roran flinched and shouted over his music.

"How do you listen to this?!"

"It's better than that country crap you listen to!"

And then he turned up 'Way of the Fist' and ignored Roran until he left. He laid down and listened to his music as it played through songs by Breaking Benjamin, Papa Roach, Stone Sour, Shinedown, and others. He knew the more modern pop but he was in a rather loud mood. He had a lot of music moods. Sometimes he'd listen to Anberlin songs for a week. The next he'd be in a hardcore, heavy metal mood.

He didn't really have a set genre in which he stayed. He enjoyed almost everything. Except country. The twangy drawl made him cringe. Turning the music down to a quiet drone, he pulled off his shirt and kicked his jeans lazily to the floor before curling into his covers and falling asleep. Eragon awoke the next morning with a start as something cold drenched his face.

"Piss!"

"Actually it's water little bro. If I threw piss on you I doubt it'd be so clear."

"Murtagh!"

He sat up quickly, looking over at his step- brother. Murtagh was standing with an empty cup in his hand. He shook his wet hair out splashing Murtagh in the process.

"Hey, watch it!"

"You're the one who threw the water at me! Serves you right!"

His brother laughed.

"I hear Garrow is returning sooner than expected."

Eragon looked down. Murtagh and Garrow didn't get along to well. Not since Murtagh had gotten Eragon and Roran into a fight causing them to be suspended from their middle school in seventh grade. Murtagh was twenty-one now to Eragon and Roran's seventeen years. He'd moved into a friends apartment the moment he'd turned eighteen and Eragon only saw him when Garrow was in Afghanistan. Which was a lot so it wasn't too bad. He wished he could see them both more but you get what you get.

Murtagh wasn't the greatest role model as a brother. Eragon knew he was involved with some pretty shady people but Murtagh never told him specifics. One thing he had shown Eragon was how to fight. Whenever he'd gotten the chance, Murtagh had taken Eragon, and sometimes Roran, to the gym he worked at and had his friends teach them a thing or two.

"Get up Eragon. Brom is downstairs waiting."

Brom was Roran and Eragons' guardian whenever Garrow wasn't around.

"Waiting for what?"

"School! You do remember that you have school today, right? Summer only lasts for a couple months you know. You're not quite done yet."

Groaning Eragon collapsed back on the bed and covered his face with crossed arms. Then suddenly he was on the floor. Murtagh having yanked him from his bed forcefully. He heard footsteps leaving.

"I swear if I come back up and you're asleep I'll beat you up. Now move your ass."

Eragon went to his dresser slowly and looked at the clock. 7:15 A.M. _Ughh_.

He slipped into a pair of ripped jeans and pulled on a plain black T-shirt. He wasn't egotistical or anything but he was pretty damn proud at how built he looked. Murtagh was a good trainer.

He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to get it to settle down. Wetting it didn't help so he gave up and went downstairs to the kitchen. Brom was sitting and reading the paper. Eragon rolled his eyes.

"Does anyone besides you even read the paper anymore?"

Looking up from the article Brom looked at him disapprovingly.

"Your first day of school and you're going like that?"

"What's wrong wit my clothes?"

Roran entered the conversation.

"You look like you took a razor to your jeans. Other than that, not much."

Turning Eragon smirked.

"It's better than being a preppy wannabe."

Ignoring him Roran pulled out the cereal and sat down at one of the barstools surrounding the island in the kitchen. Eragon joined him and yanked the box from his fingers taking almost all of the contents. Roran grabbed for the bowl as Eragon jumped up from the seat and held it behind his back, spoon out in front to keep Roran at bay.

Suddenly the bowl was ripped from his fingers as Murtagh came up behind him.

"Thanks bro. I was worried there wouldn't be any left for me."

At that he went and poured milk into the bowl, grinning all the while. Roran and Eragon glared as they each grabbed bread and shoved it in the toaster.

Brom looked up.

"If you would be responsible and use the money given to you by Garrow to buy necessary food instead of bags of candy, you wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"If Murtagh didn't come and eat our food we'd still have enough for both of us to have a bowl."

Roran complained.

Murtagh snorted.

"With the way you eat Roran? Yeah right."

"Boys, you're going to be late."

Stuffing their toast into their mouths without buttering it wasn't the most pleasant experience but it was better just to listen to Brom. Eragon took off, heading for the garage.

"Oh no you don't! It's my turn to drive!"

Roran went after him, knocking over a chair in the process. He might be stronger than Eragon but graceful he was not. Yanking the keys off their hook as he opened the door, Eragon slammed it behind him and jumped inside their truck, locking the doors. Roran pulled at the handle to the driver side.

"Eragon, get out of the car!"

Smirking he started the vehicle and raised the garage door.

"Eragon!"

Lowering the window slightly he spoke calmly.

"Roran, if you don't want to be walking to school, go over to the passenger side and get in."

That earned him a glare before Roran went around the front of the truck. Eragon reached over and unlocked the door. Climbing in Roran punched him in the shoulder hard.  
"Hey!"

"Drive the car."

"Asshole."

"Drive!"

Eragon mimicked him in a high-pitched voice and Roran glared at him. Laughing he pulled out of the garage and stopped on the driveway, something catching his eye.

"Who's moving in next door?"

"No clue. Some family."

"No shit, Sherlock. But where are they from?

"Dude I have no clue, can we go to school now?"

"Whatever."

He started to back out, still watching the house, when a figure sprinted out the door. Her most prominent feature was her platinum blonde hair. She was petit but she seemed like she could handle herself. She glided across the street and right up to his window. _What the. . . ._

He stopped the truck and rolled down the window to the vibrant, bright, blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hey!"

The girl was smiling and you could tell she was a fireball just by looking at her. She was also a little bit younger than them.

"Hey. . ."

She seemed to notice his confusion.

"Oh, sorry, I was just wondering if I could catch a ride. My car is at the mechanics so my mother told me I needed to ride the bus. The bus really isn't for me so I figured, what the hell. You guys go to Varden High, right?"

"Um, no. We go to Carvahall. But we can give you a ride, it's not too much out of our way."

Roran kicked his leg. Grimacing Eragon ignored him.

"You can sit up front, Roran will move to the back. Right Roran?"

Another rough kick, this one landing on his shin.

"Ass! Roran get in the back!"

"Fine."

Turning back to the girl outside his car he smiled.

"Hop in."

He couldn't help but notice how bizarre the entire situation was, but this girl intrigued him. She was beautiful yes, but that wasn't why. There was just something about her that made this awkward moment not awkward at all. Her personality was contagious and he didn't even know her yet. She grinned and went to the passenger side, getting into the seat that Roran had just vacated grumpily.

"I'm Saphira, by the way."

"Eragon. And if you don't mind me asking," He said backing out. "Why did you come over here? We could've been like serial killers or thugs."

She smirked at him.

"I was here last week with my mom and you guys were outside. I can tell when somebody is a good person. I'm an excellent judge of character."

Eragon chuckled and looked in the rearview mirror at Roran, who was still fuming.

"Aww, turn that frown upside down, bro."

Saphira tried to muffle her amusement. Roran ignored him, looking out the window. As they drove they continued their conversation as if they'd known each other for longer than five minutes. Turns out that she was almost 16, a sophomore. She just moved back from Oklahoma with her mom and dad and it was her first day at Varden High. Her favorite band was Mumford and Sons, whoever the hell that was, and she completely despised drama TV shows as much as him.

"Right! They're like the most unrealistic storylines you'll ever see. All the best friends sleep with each other's boyfriends while three get raped and half the main characters have a baby. That's a little over exaggerated but come on!"

Eragon laughed at her seriously annoyed tone.

"Very true."

She titled her head in thought."

"You're a pretty cool kid. Ya know?"

Smirking he answered tongue in cheek.

"Of course I know. I mean with my good looks and boyish charms, the world is my playground!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Strike that. I must've lost my touch cause I totally didn't get egotistical douchebag when I first saw you."

He shrugged.

"Nobody's perfect."

"Apparently you are far from it."

"Ouch."

He grinned as they pulled into the drop off zone at Varden High.

"You're drama filled day awaits."

Sighing she opened the door.

"See ya later Eragon."

As she turned to close the door he called her name. She paused, waiting.

"Do you need a ride home after school?"

She thought for a moment.

"If that's ok with you, I don't want to cause a problem between you and Roran."

Roran snorted and she laughed with Eragon who shook his head.

"It's no problem, what time do you get out?"

"You can pick me up anytime after 3:30. I have a student council meeting after school. Does that work?"

"Perfect, It'll give me a chance to drop Roran off at Katrina's house."

"I expect a story on that later."

"It's a guarantee."

Roran cut in there.

"Ok, as much as I enjoy to know that you're going to tell a complete stranger about my personal life, we are late and need to get going. Now."

"Fine, fine. Whatever. I'll see you later Saphira."

"Bye!"

With that she flitted up the steps and went towards the doors. As he drove away he caught a glimpse of Saphira speaking to a slim figure with black hair.

**Ok so I barely changed anything at all from this. Just a few cuss words. Let me know what you think in your reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to put up another chapter. Also, Arya is going to be in character on the outside but I'm making my own guess as to what would be happening inside her head. After all, in this, she hasn't had a hundred years to practice hiding her emotions. And she's a teenage girl. Nuff said I think.**

The day droned as at a snails pace. Just because it was the first day didn't mean they did anything that different from the rest of the year. Eragon went through the motions, pretending to pay attention and talking to his friends that he'd known for years. As he walked the same, old halls of his school he felt as if things just happened around him. The cracked floor tiles that had started white, were now a dirty off-white color. The dented red lockers were chipping to show the metal underneath and everything seemed so crowded. In every class the teachers would hand out their syllabuses and they'd go over guidelines and rules that were non-negotiable. At the end the teacher would make sure to remind them at least two hundred times to get it signed by their parents and returned for the next class.

Finally school ended and Eragon rushed past the circle drive and out to his car parked in the parking lot that had just been added to the school. _At least they're trying to evolve this place._ He needed to get out of the stuffy halls and musty classrooms of Carvahall hated this school. But it was where his uncle went, and his uncle's dad before that, so of course it would be where he went. It wasn't the people he didn't like, although some could be quite dull. It was the lack of opportunity if offered for him.

The school barely offered any extracurricular activities besides tennis and the electronics club. It pissed him off but there wasn't really anything he could do about it. Roran was already at the car, practically bouncing on his toes in excitement.

"Roran, calm your pants. You'll see her soon enough."

Unlocking the car, they both hopped in and Roran fidgeted all the way to Katrina's house. Still in his rather melancholy mood, Eragon was quiet for most of the drive. Upon arriving, Roran vaulted out of the car and then calmly walked up the driveway, ringing the doorbell and waving as he was pulled inside. As Eragon drove away he noticed that Slaon, Katrina's father's car was gone. _For the better, I guess. That guy's a total tool._

**-A-R-Y-A-**

She watched as a black Chevy Silverado pulled in. The same one she'd seen Saphira dropped off in earlier. Today had been surprisingly fun. She had been chosen to give the new girl a tour of the school. Probably because the principle knew she wouldn't try and slack off and push the job on somebody else. Or possibly leave the student to wander the halls herself. The girl had been refreshingly unique which was an interesting turn of events. Several of the students that went to her school were pretentious and had a rich-kid attitude. Saphira had been nothing like that.

She'd actually had fun talking to her and that was a rare thing. The girl was beside her, easily fitting in with the group that Arya sometimes hung with. She touched Saphira's arm, feeling protective of this energetic and seemingly innocent girl and nodded in the truck's direction.

"Who is that?"

The girl turned to look and grinned.

"This kid who lives on my street. I needed a ride earlier or I would've had to ride the bus. He's super cool."

"Wait, you rode to school with a complete stranger? How old is he?"

The girl laughed.

"He's seventeen. Goes to Carvahall High. I'm pretty sure he's a junior. And he's not a stranger. His name is Eragon and I rode with him and his brother Roran."

_At least he's not some forty-year-old molester. _She voiced her concerns anyways.

"How do you no he's not some street thug or rapist?"

She laughed again, perhaps more than the question warranted. Arya raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"That's basically the exact same thing that he said when I got in his car."

"Hmh."

"Come over, you gotta meet him. He's super sweet."

Saphira was smirking mischievously and Arya had a feeling she wasn't asking her to meet this guy for a chat.

"Are you seriously trying to set me up with a guy that you just met today? He could be like, insane or something."

Saphira grinned.

"Just come meet him, Arya. I'd like your opinion."

"Why? Do you like him?"

The girl tilted her head in thought.

"Actually, no. Not like that at least. It's weird, he's super attractive and stuff but I don't see him in that way."

"Really?"

Saphira shrugged.

"Really, he's just super cool."

"Then why do you need my opinion?"

"Because you seem to know people. I think you steered me clear of some pretty messed up kids earlier. I think he's a good guy and stuff but I feel like you would know better than I."

Arya sighed.

"Fine."

Saphira grinned.

"Lets go!"

She followed the sophomore to the waiting car, watching for anything suspicious. The window rolled down but she couldn't see the figure inside, the roof blocking the sun and shadowing Saphira's friend. Then he leaned forward and her breath caught in her throat. _Shit, he was gorgeous_. She was careful to keep her face clear as she took in his medium length, wavy, brown hair. It looked like it'd had taken forever to style. It was pushed back and slightly to the right in an effort to keep it out of his eyes. She thought it was called a quiff but she wasn't positive. The locks seemed to barely stay in place and it took on a look of beautiful, controlled chaos. The muscles in his jaw were striking and the lines of his face strong and seemingly perfectly symmetrical. Finally she met his light brown eyes and she was enraptured. A dark ring ran around the outside, pronouncing the gold that spidered through them.

She closed off her emotions, looking at him shrewdly while Saphira pulled open the passenger door.

"Hey Eragon!"

"Hey."

"This is my friend, Arya."

_Friend. . . . hmm. _He turned to her and smirked.

"Hey."

She nodded.

"Hi."

His unwavering gaze unsettled her but she didn't let on. Saphira continued speaking.

"So Arya led me around the school today, It's pretty awesome."

He kept his eyes on hers a little bit longer before turning to Saphira.

"That's cool. How was your first day?"

He looked away then and it felt like something was ripped from her.

"Really fun, actually. My classes aren't too incredibly boring but then again it's only been a day."

"Nice. Mine sucked but that's basically normal."

Saphira chuckled and closed the door.

"See ya later Arya, and thanks again for showing me the ropes today."

"No problem." She looked at Eragon. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too."

She turned quickly, away from his captivating eyes and heard him drive off. _That was awkward._ She headed over to her friends who were still hanging around the school, forcing her mind to forget the boy she'd just met._ I'll probably never see him again anyway._

**-E-R-A-G-O-N-**

He could barely focus on driving, his mind still caught up on the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. When she'd started to walk with Saphira to his car his heart had started to race. Her hair was down to the middle of her back and the sun reflecting off of it highlighted it to the point that it shone. The blue-black color of it just showed how porcelain white her skin was. He'd wanted to run his fingers through its length and had almost had to sit on his hands to keep from doing so. Her face was catlike in its narrowness and angled lines but it looked insanely gorgeous on her. And everything was surrounding the most incredible eyes he'd ever laid eyes on. They were green. But not the typical green that other people had. They were like emeralds that seemed to bore into his very soul. A darker green seemed to explode from the iris in thin lines like a firework just erupting. Problem was, she'd seem incredibly disinterested in having anything to do with him, which was rather deterring.

"You liked her."

Saphira was staring at him like she could read his mind.

"Whatever. She was hot. I can't help it if I admired."

"Don't get all defensive and be an ass. I knew you'd like her. That's why I brought her over."

"Considering you barely know either of us isn't that a little strange?"

She shrugged.

"I don't think so. Unless you are uncomfortable, of course."

Shaking his head he chuckled.

"I'm not. It's just funny."

"Well good."

He switched the conversation to the ridiculousness of first days of school. Complaining about how boring they were. Soon he was pulling up to her house. She looked over with a smile.

"Thanks for the ride and your welcome for introducing you to Arya." He rolled his eyes. "By the way, her friends invited me to the mall this Saturday, just to hang out and stuff. She might be there."

He tried to act nonchalant.

"So."

"Oh don't even try, Eragon. I can see right through you."

"Which is weird." She laughed and he continued. "Besides, I'm busy Saturday."

Opening the door she gave him a face and then smiled.

"See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye."

She closed her door and loped through her yard and into her garage. The next week passed by slowly, the only time he enjoyed was hanging out with Saphira. She'd taken to coming over when Roran and him were playing basketball and joining in or sometimes just sitting on the edge and watching. And then there were those moments when he would drop her off or pick her up and catch a glimpse of the beautiful raven-haired girl that had invaded his dreams night after night.

Roran continued to grumble about having to sit in the back but only on the days that he was in the car alone. Most days Katrina would come back with them. On those days Eragon and Saphira would fake gag whenever one said something cute to the other. He grew closer and closer to the blue-eyed girl. It was weird, trusting somebody so completely after only knowing them a week. She continually teased him when she caught him searching the crowds in front of her school although he denied it vehemently.

Finally the day he'd been waiting for came. Saturday. _No school! Thank gosh_. His phone buzzed. Checking he saw he had a message from Saphira.

**Saphira:** Going to the mall. . . .

**Eragon:** Sitting on my bed. . . .

**Saphira:** Come on Eragon! Don't you want to hang out!

**Eragon:** With you. Not with all your preppy friends.

**Saphira:** they're not preppy. Get your ass out of bed and come.

**Eragon:** Naw

**Saphira:** Fine. But you'll be sorry

**Eragon:** Doubtful

**Saphira:** If I were near you right now I'd punch your face

He laughed, though he was glad she wasn't. Just because she looked all pretty didn't mean she couldn't pack a punch. He'd gotten a share of those when his guy side came out too raunchy for her taste.

**Eragon:** Saphira, I'm not coming to the mall to ogle your friend. First of all, creepy much? Second. She doesn't seem interested. And third, she's a senior!

**Saphira:** So! You're like a year younger than her, get over it! And its not creepy. I didn't even say anything about Arya. Just come and meet some of the Varden peeps.

**Eragon:** Peeps? Ya. . . . no.

**Saphira**: :P

**Eragon:** Yeah, sticking your tongue out at me through text really isn't that effective.

She didn't answer for a moment. When his phone buzzed again he looked, expecting to see a list of reasons why he was an awful person from Saphira. Instead it was his friend, Baldor.

**Baldor:** Dude, you're cousin is trying to make me go to the mall with his gf. What the hell.

_Really. This has to be a sign._

**Eragon:** Are you going?

**Baldor:** Only if you and some other guys go. I'm not going to be a third wheel on one of their little dates.

_Ok, definitely a sign._ He was going to the mall.

**Eragon:** Fine

**Baldor:** Seriously?

**Eragon:** Yeah, get Albriech and Nolfavrell. I'll try and get a hold of James, Rick and Isaac. Maybe Sam if he isn't busy. Lets make it a party.

**Baldor:** Ok, dude, you driving?

**Eragon:** I can't carry all of you.

**Baldor:** Katrina's dad left her his car to get around because he's going out of town for a day or two so she can get my bro, Nolfavrell and me. The rest can ride with you.

**Eragon:** Alright, see ya in thirty

**Baldor:** Aight

He couldn't help the giddy excitement that shot through him at the thought of maybe talking to Arya again. _I'm such a loser_. He texted Saphira.

**Eragon:** On my way

**Saphira:** I knew it!

**Eragon:** Calm down spaz. I'm going with friends. They asked.

**Saphira:** Ouch, I'm not good enough?

**Eragon:** Do you realize how awkward it would be if I were to hang out with your friends? Shit, I think I'd probably get so bored I'd throw myself off the balcony from the highest level.

**Saphira:** Whatever. And sorry to say, Arya might not be coming. She's not here yet so. . . .

Disappointment tore through him.

**Eragon:** So?

**Saphira:** Aw, don't pretend you aren't upset.

**Eragon:** I don't even know the girl.

**Saphira:** Sure, sure. See ya soon!

Eragon texted his friends. Each responded quickly with a yes. _It's kind of sad how we all have nothing to do on a Saturday but go the mall._ He picked his friends up and was parking in front of Barnes and Noble thirty-two minutes later. They headed inside and met up with Roran, Katrina, Baldor, Albriech, and Nolfavrell. They walked around for thirty minutes, following Katrina into whatever store she wanted to drag them and feeling super awkward. It was busier than normal and the crowds were starting to eat at him as they walked into Nordstroms. Eragon turned to Baldor.

"Dude, this is so stupid."

"Yeah, no shit Eragon. Why the hell did you want to come?"

Shrugging, Eragon moved out of the way of a few people trying to slip by. Baldor continued to complain.

"It's so crowded! Man, we should just take off."

Eragon considered that for a moment and then a thought went through his head. He grinned.

"Or we could have a little fun. . . " He turned towards Roran.

"Dude, this is lame, you shop with your girlfriend, were going to party."

Roran glared at him.

"If you get arrested I'm going to let you stay in jail."

"Why the hell would I get arrested?"

"Eragon, I can tell when you're planning on doing something stupid."

Waving him off Eragon turned to the rest of his friends.

"Let's go."

He weaved through the crowd and out of the store, heading to the escalators, when a voice called his name. Turning he found Saphira's blonde hair in the crowd. Behind her was a bunch of snobby looking teens. She ran nimbly through the bustling people and stopped in front of him. Her 'friends' followed behind, looking reluctant. Once they arrived introductions were made and he was surprised to find they weren't total assholes. Saphira looked about.

"Where are you guys going?"

Eragon debated telling her what they were going to do. He decided to show her instead.

"Follow me."

He led them to the escalators and smirked at all of them he as Sam and Isaac went up and cut off entrance to the down escalator. Saphira just stared, her eyes wide and unbelieving.

"Don't you dare, Eragon. You're going to get in trouble."

He grinned cheekily at her before turning to her friends.

"Any of you care to join us?"

Some shook their heads while a couple laughed and stepped forward. Looking back at Saphira he saw she had her phone out.

"If you do this I want to get you all falling on your faces."

She handed the phone to one of the guys staying and followed him. He grinned at her and turned towards the escalator. Isaac yelled down.

"On your marks. . . get set. . . . go!"

Eragon took off, running up the down escalator, Saphira next to him and the others following suit behind. He heard somebody stumble and turned slightly to find James trying to regain his balance. Laughter didn't help his condition at all. He was having a hard time staying upright. The others behind him were chuckling as well which only fueled his own amusement. Now if you've never run up the down escalator you wouldn't know that the top is really hard to get off. The moment he tried to step off he tripped, almost falling. Next to him, Saphira gracefully jumped off.

Moving out of the way they turned and watched as one by one some stumbled and some fell on their faces. He was seriously about to pee his pants. Some people around were laughing as well but most were annoyed they'd blocked them from the escalator. The group moved on quickly so as to avoid security if any had been called because of the disturbance they'd caused. He stopped everybody at Forever 21 and walked inside to complaints from his friends. Baldor hit his arm.

"What the hell dude."

Eragon smirked and grabbed a scarf and woman's sunglasses from their stand, heading for the mannequins that decorated the ledge behind the glass partition. Striking a pose like the mannequin next to him brought several laughs from a group of girls walking by. The others caught on immediately. Saphira rolled her eyes before grabbing a hat and interesting who didn't particularly want to play dress up waited outside and snapped photos.

Eragon, Saphira, and the others flaunted gaudy clothing and accessories, striking very seductive poses and looking very serious. Suddenly a police officer caught his eye as he made a very obscene pose. The man started toward him and he shoved at Baldor and grabbed Saphira's arm.

"Move your asses! Security!"

They tossed the objects they'd put on in the general direction of where they'd gotten them and started to run. Luckily, there were two entrances to this store or they'd have been screwed. He turned to see the cop running in the opposite entrance, looking for them. They hid in Claire's and waited a couple minutes to leave but not before realizing how ridiculous they looked in this store. Still, it only made them all laugh harder.

Saphira smacked his arm.

"You are scaring the people in here, idiot."

"They all love me a you know it."

She rolled her eyes.

"Mason got our escape from the police on camera by the way. Pretty epic."

He grinned and motioned to the others. They left and just walked for a bit, getting to know each other when, Eragon saw Spencer's. He grabbed Saphira's arm.

"We need to go in there."

"That store is nasty."

"It's hilarious."

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Fine, lets go."

Eragon led the others in. He grabbed a pair of 'stache glasses' and so did a couple of his friends. By the time he left he had bought his mustache glasses and a Black Veil Brides Tee. The others got more. . vulgar tees and trinkets. Saphira had walked out a while ago and Going to the exit he found her talking to a security guy. _Shit!_ The others saw him too and froze. His mind buzzed, trying to find a solution as a brilliant pair of green eyes caught his attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Looks like I'll be keeping it the same. Who knows, maybe once I get back to the the point I stopped at I'll begin a new plot but for now it stays.**

His mind fogged up until Baldor hit him and whispered,

"Dude, move!"

He complied and started slowly out of the store. _We are so screwed._

He wasn't even able to enjoy the fact that Arya was here because he had to get out of that area. The security guard must've recognized Saphira from having posed inside the store but since she didn't seem to be in trouble he assumed that the officer was only looking for him because the last pose he'd made. He and the others moved as quietly as possible out of the store. He was just about out of sight when the officer turned around.

"Hey!"

And then he was running, along with all the others behind him. Adrenaline shot through him as he sprinted towards the staircase. He slid down the wooden, spiraling banister, chuckling, and headed towards the staircase on the opposite side that would lead him back up. The moment he reached the top he stripped off his shirt and headed for Saphira who was now standing near the entrance of Spencers with Arya looking worried. Arya didn't seem to have any emotion at all. They caught glimpse of him as he was trying to slide his new tee over his head and he about tripped over a bench when it got stuck at his elbows. Saphira snorted. He motioned for them to run but neither moved, Saphira's eyes glaring at him and Arya just ignored his efforts all together. She watched with a hard gaze. Taking matters into his own hands when he reached them, he grabbed both their arms and towed them out of sight. The others followed breathlessly behind them, laughing. Each one had caught onto his idea and switched whatever they could. Letting them go he took Baldor's jacket he'd just discarded and put it on Saphira and pulled the hood up. He slid on his mustache glasses smirking.

And then he turned to look at Arya and stilled. She was just watching him, her eyes void of emotion. He turned away swiftly. _The guard didn't see her till now, no need to change her look_. Slowly, he walked out and acted casually. Two security guards were patrolling the area, obviously looking for them. The entire group passed by unnoticed and slipped outside into the parking lot. The moment they cleared the doors each one burst into laughter. All except Arya and Saphira of course. But he could tell Saphira was still kind of amused.

Still, she came over and shoved him as he was bent over trying to catch his breath through the laughter. He wiped out on the cement and didn't even try to get up as he continued to laugh hysterically.

"It's not funny Eragon!"

"Is so! I can see you smiling!"

She crossed her arms and glared, biting the inside of her cheeks. Eragon looked around to find the others still laughing as well. These Varden guys weren't so bad after all. Baldor came over and helped him off the ground.

"Dude that was tight!"

The others grunted in agreement, still chuckling. Saphira rolled her eyes.

"You guys are idiots."

"Saphira, you're the one who wanted me to come, remember? Seriously, shopping at Macy's with Roran and Katrina was not a very enjoyable experience. She made us look through bras."

Saphira tried but she couldn't hold back the laugh that gnawed at her.

"She made you look at bras?"

"Yeah! I mean we came so Roran wouldn't have to shop alone but it was agonizing to sit and listen to them talk sweet to each other. I was losing my manhood!"

The others around him laughed. His smiled disappeared however as he caught Arya's eye again. She spoke. And everyone listened.

"You realize that they have cameras all over the place, don't you?"

The other's faces took on a look of worry. He just watched her. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans that outlined her long, slender legs and a white Varden's Swim shirt that was a size to big and looked totally adorable on her slim frame. On her feet were black, high top chucks. He wanted to grin. Chucks were basically his favorite shoes of all time. His friends made fun of him constantly because he had almost twelve pairs in his room. He was wearing his red pair at the moment. He continued to look at her.

"Eragon!"

He whirled to find Roran and Katrina walking swiftly over. Roran was carrying about twelve bags in his hands. _Ok, exaggeration, it was four but come on. _

"You were totally going to leave me here, weren't you?"

"Roran you didn't even ride with me."

"Yeah but I gotta ride back. Brom needs us home."

"What for?"

He didn't know much about Brom other than the fact that he had been a Navy SEAL at one point.

"No clue, he just said to get home."

Sighing, Eragon looked to the others.

"How are all of you going to get home?"

Quickly many of Saphira's friends offered them a ride. He told everyone goodbye and then started towards his car, Roran following after kissing Katrina and waving at her as she walked off.

"Eragon, we're coming with you."

He turned to find Saphira and a very passive Arya walking his direction. Roran ripped the keys from Eragon's hand while he was distracted.

"Suck it!"

And he sprinted towards the truck. Eragon leaned his head back.

"Well shit."

Saphira punched him.

"Shotgun."

She took off after Roran.

"Oh hell no!"

He followed behind her and as soon as he was close enough he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her out of the way.

"Arya! Help!"

Abruptly his arms were out of his control as one was pinned behind his back and yanked up, causing him to shout. The other was held in a vice grip.

"Shit! Ouch! What the hell!"

Saphira grinned and stuck her tongue out, then climbed into the front seat. Eragon looked in the car to see Roran's look of shock turn to immense amusement. The scent of crushed pine needles permeated the air around him and made his knees weak. The hands on his arms loosened and he pulled away, turning around to find Arya standing behind him with a small smirk on her face at his surprised expression. He decided to poke fun considering that right then it was all he could possibly do without looking a complete fool.

"Look, she's smiling! You do have emotions! I was beginning to wonder. . . ."

She narrowed her eyes and then proceeded to get into the truck. He followed her, trying very hard not to watch her ass as she climbed into the back. He attempted to continue the conversation.

"So. . . What's with the ninja skills?"

She chuckled and he almost died right then and there.

"Army brat. Dad and mom taught me everything I know."

"Damn, I'm impressed."

She didn't respond. Saphira turned around in her seat.

"She's coming to eat with my family tonight and her mom dropped her off at the mall so she didn't have a car. That's why we're riding with you, just so you know."

"Aww, and I thought it was just for my witty comments and dashing good looks."

"Well of course those as well Eragon."

He grinned at Saphira and slouched down to get more comfortable in his seat as Roran pulled out of the parking lot. Arya's incredible scent consumed his thinking as they drove and he closed his eyes to savor it. His phone vibrated.

**Saphira:** Wtf Eragon, speak to her.

**Eragon: **I did.

**Saphira:** More. You're going to make her think you don't like her.

**Eragon:** Saphira, she hates my guts! Why on earth would I like her?

**Saphira:** Eragon, you were just smelling her

**Eragon:** Was it that obvious?

**Saphira:** Luckily she wasn't paying any attention but it was definitely noticeable to me. Get a grip

**Eragon:** Oh shut up Saphira.

**Saphira:** I should just tell Roran about our little adventure today. . . .

Eragon kicked Saphira's seat startling her.

**Eragon:** Don't even think about it.

Hearing another phone vibrate he looked over to see Arya pull her phone out and smile at the message.

"Don't even."

He warned, knowing Saphira had sent that text to her. She looked at him, smiling cooly, and he knew she would say it.

"So, Eragon, what will you do if they decide to press charges?"

Roran almost hit a mailbox as he processed her words.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"

Arya feigned confusion.

"You didn't know?"

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Oh, never mind."

But it was too late and she knew it. Roran swore.

"Eragon, I told you not to be stupid!"

"I wasn't the only stupid one!"

"You're always the instigator!"

"Whatever."

"I swear if we get fined for something I'll kill you."

"You would try."

"If I wasn't driving right now. . . "

"But you are."

Roran looked to Saphira

"Would you?"

"Gladly."

She turned and chucked her purse at him, hitting him in the chest.

"Hey! You're supposed to be my friend, not his."

He tossed it back.

"I had to lie to a police officer today, jackass. You deserve it."

Eragon grumbled under his breath and then spoke aloud.

"They're not going to care enough to hunt me down and fine me. It'll be ok."

Roran glared at him in the rearview and then reached to turn on the radio. Eragon cringed.

"Wait!"

Too late. All American Nightmare by Hinder blasted through the stereo and all of them, even Arya, flinched. Roran swerved in shock and then reached over and turned it all the way down.

"What the hell Eragon!"

He shrugged.

"I told you to wait."

"How can you even listen to that music so loudly?"

"Because I'm awesome."

Turning the dial he switched to his country station. Eragon groaned loudly.

"Oh no. Please anything but this!"

"Shut up."

"Saphira?"

"I don't care much for country but I'm annoyed with you so. . "

She reached over and turned up the song.

Frowning he rolled down his window and tried to drown out the horrific noise that cascaded from their truck.

**-A-r-y-a-**

She fought with everything she had to suppress the grin that was threatening to spread across her face. When Eragon started to sing along to Big Green Tractor she lost it. Her laughing was covered up by the music but she caught Saphira's smirking face in the mirror and she knew she'd seen her. Eragon only sang louder when Roran told him to shut up. Roran changed the song but Eragon continue to sing over the new one.

"Climb up on my lap and drive if you want to. Girl, you know you got me to hold on to. We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather. I'll take you for a ride on my BIG GREEN TRACTOR!"

Roran punched the radio off furious.

Eragon grinned victoriously and settled back into his seat. Saphira turned around and looked at him curiously.

"If you hate country so much how on earth are you able to sing that song from memory?"

Roran answered for him.

"Because Eragon's an ass and he thinks it's funny."

"Why?"

He looked at Saphira, eyebrows raised.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

Arya rolled her eyes.

"Listen to the song, Saphira. Think of something else it could be saying."

She turned the radio back on and immediately Eragon continued singing. Suddenly Saphira whirled in her seat and chucked the purse again, hitting Eragon in the face this time. It bounced off and Arya caught it, handing it back to Saphira. Eragon frowned.

"Are you sure you aren't a man Saphira? You throw harder than Roran!"

The purse came at him again but this time he blocked it, having been ready.

"Nice try."

Saphira glared at him and then turned to Arya, giving her a look. A moment later her phone vibrated.

**Saphira: **Punch him.

**Arya:** Saphira, I'm not going to punch him. I don't even know him

**Saphira:** But you want to

**Arya:** I don't

**Saphira**: You know you think he's sexy

**Arya:** Or maybe you do

**Saphira:** Gross! He's like my brother!

**Arya: **You've only known him a week

**Saphira:** I know, it's weird. I trust him more than anyone

**Arya:** Hmm

She snuck a glance in his direction and found he was watching her warily. Hiding a grin she texted Saphira again.

**Arya:** He knows you told me to get revenge. There's no way for me to get him.

**Saphira:** Liar, you could kick his ass

**Arya:** We are in a small area right now. If we were outside I could use my speed and technique. In the car, I'd be at a disadvantage because he's stronger than I am.

**Saphira:** U checkin out his muscles? ;)

**Arya:** Really

**Saphira:** What? You're the one who brought them up

She didn't respond, only put her phone away and rolled down her own window, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She had definitely noticed. Especially when he'd been in the middle of switching shirts at the mall. She'd seen just how built he was. It had taken all of her self-control to just stand still. When they took off for some reason she'd felt like joining them and enjoying herself.

That hadn't happened in a long time. Nothing had really excited her since everything that happened in her past. And then came Eragon. It pissed her off and confused her more than anything. _Why the hell was she all the sudden interested in a guy she barely knew?_ She sighed and brought her feet up against Roran's seat. Eragon was still on edge, his fingers twitching in anticipation. She chuckled.

"I'm not going to hit you. Relax."

Eragon settled his palms against his legs.

"How was I supposed to know? You tried to break my arm earlier. You could like kick my knee out of socket or something. Dislocate my shoulder."

She smiled slightly. Another text. She ignored it, knowing Saphira would turn and glare at her in a moment. Sure enough Saphira turned and flicked a piece of trash at her. Arya caught it easily and tossed it back, hitting the blonde straight in the forehead.

Eragon laughed making her smile unintentionally. Saphira smirked at her, having proven that, yes, he did have an effect on her. _No, I just thought it was funny._ She ignored the voice in her head that told her she knew it wasn't true. Roran pulled up next to what she guessed was Saphira's house. It was medium sized and painted in a unique dark blue color wherever there wasn't brick. The shutters and ledges were white. The grass was all cut and green and a cobblestone path wound from the cobblestone driveway to a white door. Bushes and red flowers lined the path to the door. Saphira had told her before that her parents had been working on this house for weeks before actually moving in. Its look was right up there with Arya's family's mansion and they had tons of people to do their jobs for them.

Somehow she wasn't surprised. Saphira was just a person she could see being super creative. The past week she'd gotten to know her and really enjoyed being around her. She was a fireball of energy and fun and was a relief from the snoody and obnoxious girls at her school. Saphira climbed out of the truck as Arya did the same. Eragon jumped out as well, impatient to get inside. He ran to his house, waving.

"See ya! Saphira, I'll text you later. Maybe you guys can come hang out."

"Sure, bye Eragon."

She entered Saphira's house and immediately felt comfortable. So unlike she felt in her own home. _How sad was that_.

Saphira gave her a tour through the living room which had red wall paint and a modern look to the furniture. There was a white couch that stretched out before a large tv. The pillows that covered the couch were red and brown and a coffee table was set before the couch and was made of dark stained wood. Two chairs, same style and brand as the couch, sat across from each other on either side of it. Up against the wall behind the couch was a tall wooden bookcase stained the same dark brown as the coffee table. In the kitchen, the walls were white and the appliances were stainless steel. There was an island in the middle of the room that had four barstools set up around it. All the cabinets were sleek black.

The rest of the house was just as impressive, ranging from modern to old depending on the room. If she hadn't seen it, she would've assumed it would clash, but in this home it was done tactfully. The dining room had a very old look to it but the colors, dark brown and white, made it so that the rest of the house matched. After being led through, Saphira took her up to her room. It was a brilliant array of colors splashed up on the wall haphazardly. She whistled.

"Your parents let you do this?"

"Yeah, they said I could take whatever creative liberty I wanted as long as it was my own."

"That's awesome. And it looks great."

Saphira grinned at her.

"Thanks!" Her smile grew mischievous and she had a feeling she knew what was coming. "So, since you didn't respond to my text in the car, I'll ask it again. What do you think of Eragon?"

"He's cool."

Saphira pushed her arm and went to sit on her bed.

"Come on Arya, you know you like him."

Keeping a straight face Arya shook her head.

"He's nice and stuff but I'm just not attracted to him."

She felt like her nose was about to grow ten inches because that was one of the biggest lies she'd ever told. Pinocchio was better off than her.

"Interesting."

She felt like Saphira could see right through her even though that was unrealistic. She was a world-class liar. It was by necessity, not choice though. Emotions were not acceptable in her house. Especially anything that could cause embarrassment. She sighed inwardly and changed the subject. At the same time she looked out the window to see Roran and Eragon getting back in their truck, Eragon knocking Roran out of the way and sliding in the drivers seat.

She fought a laugh. Saphira noticed what was preoccupying her and smirked.

"Sure, you're not attracted at all."

Ignoring her, Arya turned back to their conversation, pushing Eragon out of her mind. That is until she glanced out again and he was waving his arms, looking straight at her.

**I'm glad that you guys are excited for this to come back! It makes me feel so good about myself lol. Ego-boost.**

**Elvenlord:** Lol I am the original writer. I just made a different name. Everything is explained on my old profile.

**Nocturnel:** I would if I had the original picture :/

**N-Six:** Everything is explained on my old profile

**Elemental Dragon Slayer:** I say it all the time haha. But yeah, it's something you have to be used to or it sounds weird.

**funnelwebs:** Yeah I like tennis but I played soccer growing up so I knew more about it and I love it haha.

**fughp:** Have you ever done that thing where you like lay on it and the up and down one spin you? That is fun haha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so some of this is going to correlate with the books and some isn't. I might just add something in for fun or to add more to the story so don't expect everything to be completely relevant. **

**-E-R-A-G-O-N-**

He ran into the house, Arya on his mind the whole time. Brom was waiting for them at the table when he entered.

"Sup?"

Brom smiled slightly.

"Let's wait for Roran."

His cousin walked in.

Jeeze Eragon, you couldn't even wait till I parked?"

Eragon smirked and turned back to Brom expectantly. The man stood.

"So you're father is coming home tomorrow, Roran. Have you two made any plans? You haven't seen him in person for two months."

Roran blanched.

"Well, no, we always go out to eat and stuff. I just figured we'd do that again."

"Mhh. Ok, if that's what you usually do."

Eragon looked at him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that this time he's coming home for good."

They both grinned and excitement shot through them as they literally started bouncing on their toes. Eragon gripped the marble counter.

"Are you serious?"

Brom smiled.

"Of course, Eragon."

Roran looked at him and headed back to the garage.

"Dude, we gotta go shopping!"

Eragon stopped, looking at his cousin.

"Do you realize just how awful that sounded coming from you? Damn, did Katrina take your balls?"

Roran lobbed an energy bar at Eragon who ducked. As Roran passed him he followed behind. The moment his cousin stopped he ran into him hard, knocking him out of the way and climbing into the truck. Roran was about to go grudgingly to the other side when he paused.

"Wait, what on earth are we getting? I don't know how to decorate shit."

"Wow, you actually sound like a guy!"

"Shut up. But seriously."

"You're right though. What time is it?"

"Like, four or something. Why?"

Because that means Saphira and Arya don't have to eat dinner for another hour and a half or two hours. They can come with us."

Roran groaned.

"Fine but I'm driving."

"Fine."

Eragon got out of the car and started towards Saphira's house when he saw Arya in the upstairs window and stopped, awestruck. _She is so beautiful. . . . . _

"Dude are you gonna get em' or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry."

With that he started waving his arms, trying to get her attention.

"Eragon, stop being lazy and go over and get them!"

Just then Arya looked over. Surprise flitted across her face before she quickly masked it. She turned and said something and Saphira appeared next to her. She quickly opened her window.

"What!"

"We need your expertise!"

"On what!"

"Shopping!"

Saphira just looked at him oddly for a moment before she slammed her window down and both disappeared from sight.

"Great job Eragon, you've frightened them off."

"Shut up dude, their on their way down."

Sure enough, some ten seconds later the front door was opening and they were walking over, Saphira locking the door behind her. When she arrived she stared him down. Or up, considering their height difference.

"You better have a good reason for dragging us out here."

"You must be super bored since you came so quickly."

"Fine, you want to make fun of us when we're trying to help, be my guest. Well just go back inside. . . "

She started to turn.

"Hey! Come on, we need help!"

She turned around, arms crossed, waiting. Eragon sighed.

"Roran's dad is coming home tomorrow. His time serving in the army is up and he's staying for good. We want to throw a welcome home thingy but we don't really know what to do. . . . and stuff."

Saphira looked confused, Arya a little so.

"Roran's dad? Aren't you guys like. . . I'm confused."

Eragon looked down, uncomfortable.

"I live with my cousin and his dad."

Saphira frowned.

"Where are your parents?"

A pang of sadness shot through him. He lied.

"They died."

Saphira looked mortified.

"Oh, Eragon I'm so sorry!"

He shrugged it off smiling.

"It's all good."

Suddenly Brom spoke behind them. How he moved so silently Eragon had no clue.

"How are you possibly going to drive without your keys? You left them inside and I waited for you to come get them but you didn't. So I figured you may have been distracted."

He tossed the keys to Eragon.

"Thanks Brom."

He nodded and looked from Saphira to Arya, where his eyes stopped.

"Arya."

"Brom"

Eragon looked from one to the other.

"How do you guys know each other?"

Arya answered.

"He was part of my fathers unit."

Eragon's eyes widened.

"Your dad's a SEAL?"

"He was."

Something about the way she said it kept him from prying. Brom waved them on.

"Well, you should all get going. Dinner's in an hour."

With that he went inside. Eragon glanced at Arya.

"Right, yeah. Um, how do you guys want to sit?"

_This is soooo awkward._

Saphira seemed to see that their last arrangement probably wasn't the best at this moment.

"Arya and I can sit in the back."

Eragon nodded and went to the passenger side to get in. By the time they arrived at Target the strangely depressive mood had lifted. Mostly because of the fact that Eragon and Roran had been fighting over the radio the whole time. Since Roran had to drive Eragon had the upper hand and set the radio on his station. They got out of the car and headed to the doors, Saphira leading the way. Inside her and Roran kind of took over, going off to find decorations. It also left Arya and him alone and he prayed she didn't hear his heart beating a million miles and hour inside his chest.

He tried to come up with something to say but was completely blank. She didn't help at all, staying silent and watching the people who passed by them. He was at the point of talking about the weather when he heard something that sounded like a car engine. A really weird one.

_What?_ And then something hard hit him in the back and ankles causing him stumbled, falling to his hands and knees. A sharp pain flared through his arm. His breath escaped from his lungs and he gasped in air before he turned and got up. A little kid was trying to push the cart through his body. A mother was trying to catch up while holding a baby in her arms and looking horrified.

The boy made another attempt to push through Eragon but Arya's hand shot out and grabbed it, stopping it's motion. The woman approached.

"I am so sorry! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!"

As soon as she was close enough she pulled her kid back. Eragon smiled through the pain. _That boy must've been going fast to have hit me that fricken hard_. He shook his head.

"No need to apologize. I'm pretty sure I did that numerous times when I was his age."

The lady smiled in thanks and then glared at her son.

"Peter! Apologize, now!"

The boy looked upset.

"Sorry mister."

_This kid is adorable._ He knelt down, ignoring the fact that his back was still smarting and realizing exactly what the kid had been doing.

"You're pretty fast Peter. Did I make you wreck your car?" Peter pouted and nodded. "I'm sorry about that. Maybe one day I'll see you on the NASCAR track with a real fast, new one."

Peter smiled huge and jumped to hug Eragon. He winced slightly but grinned. The kid pulled back and his gap toothed smile was excited.

"I'm gonna have the fastest race car of all time and I'm gonna be number one cause' it's the best!"

Eragon grinned.

"I bet."

The boy's mom took hold of his hand again and smiled gratefully at Eragon.

"Again, I'm sorry. And thank you so much for understanding."

He nodded and she pulled Peter and the cart back down the isle quickly. The moment they were out of sight he gasped, unable to hold it in any more. He felt a tickle on his upper left arm. Looking he saw the end of a cut that was bleeding consistently and dripping down to past his elbow.

A hand grabbed his wrist and she gently turned him away. The moment she touched his skin it burned. But in a good way, a way he didn't want to stop. She spoke for the first time.

"Damn, that kid was strong."

He tried to focus as her fingers softly brushed the skin of his upper arm.

"Yeah but even then, the cart shouldn't have gouged into my arm. It isn't that tall."

"It was probably the shovel sticking out the front."

He groaned.

"Awesome."

"You need to be patched up, come on."

She kept a hand on his arm as she led him to the medicine isle, walking very closely next to him and slightly behind so as to block people's view of the blood that he guessed was soaking his shirt. They didn't want to start a panic by dragging him all gory to the counter. Problem was, with her that close he was having trouble breathing right. She brushed against his back as he slowed to let somebody pass and he almost fell.

_Why is she causing this reaction in me?_

"Relax."

_It's kinda hard when you're all up on me!_ He wanted to say that but didn't think she'd appreciate it.

"Trying to."

They reached the first aid section and Arya pulled down antiseptic wipes and a bandage along with some tape. He tensed as the cold alcohol pad coated his wound with stinging liquid.

"How did you know what that kid was doing?"

He winced as he pressed his cut.

"He was making car noises. I heard them before he ran into me."

He watched as she went to work patching up his arm.

"Car noises?"

"Yeah you know like."

And he made an engine noise in his throat. A smile played across her lips.

"Oh, ok. I guess I heard something like that."

She stepped away, having finished, and pulled the sleeve back to it's normal position.

"How do you know how to do that?"

"Remember, army brat."

"Oh, right."

He took the antiseptic wipes from her and cleaned the blood off his arm. Looking over he saw that she had some on her hand. He was chagrined he'd bled on her and without thinking, he reached over and grabbed her wrist. Her head snapped up from closing up the boxes and she stiffened. He almost let go. Almost. Instead he ignored her hard gaze and pulled an alcohol pad out to clean off her palm and fingers. When he was done he looked up to find her watching him with intrigue and she removed her arm from his grasp.

Turning away he went quickly to the guys clothing section, thinking only that he had to cover this up or Roran would flip a shit. Arya followed behind him.

**-A-R-Y-A-**

"What are you doing?"

"I'd rather not worry anyone. I can just let this heal on it's own. Nobody has to know. OK?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly. _Most guys she knew would be whining constantly and milking their injury for all that it was worth, no matter how small and insignificant. This guy was actually injured rather badly and he was acting all fine._ _What was with that?_ But he was telling the truth.

"Ok."

He grabbed a black hoodie and immediately went to the front to buy it and the first aid they used although she'd offered to pay for it herself.

"Why would you have to buy the first aid that healed me up? That wouldn't make any sense now would it?"

He grinned and her stomach flipped. She just nodded in consent and the moment he was done paying he threw on the hoodie. Spreading his arms he showcased his new sweatshirt with a dashing smile.

"How do I look?"

_Like a fucking Greek god_. Obviously she didn't say that. In fact, she didn't say anything, just smiled slightly and turned to look for Saphira and Roran.

She pulled out her phone to call Saphira when she saw she already had a text.

**Saphira:** Damn, you guys just build up so much sexual tension you had to relieve yourselves behind the building?

Immediately she deleted the text and then responded.

**Arya:** No, we've been looking for you. Where'd you go?"

**Saphira:** Bull, we've been walking the store for ten minutes and we haven't seen you.

**Arya:** We're at the front.

With that she put her phone away, ignoring the next text from Saphira.

"They're coming up here."

He sat on the bench beside a mechanical horse, avoiding leaning on his shoulder.

"Cool."

Saphira and Roran joined them after paying for a cart full of party supplies. Saphira kept shooting her glances and nodding her head at Eragon as if to say, "you totally like him." She rolled her eyes and looked away, waiting for them to finish. On the trip back she replayed the past hour's events in her head. She'd wanted to kill Saphira when she took off to shop with Roran because she knew it had been done on purpose. It had been awkward and Eragon had been completely silent . She knew she could've talked but she really didn't have anything to say. Truthfully, she'd spent the whole time trying to figure out why he affected her so much.

She was so focused she'd failed to hear the cart coming. Something her mother would've scolded her for. She could just hear it in her head. _Arya! Pay attention! You should've heard that! Stop letting your mind wander and be observant to the world around you!_ She muffled a sigh. She really should've heard it but nothing could be done about it now, so there was no reason to dwell on it. When she'd noticed the blood on his arm almost right after the kid hit him she'd had a hard time masking her alarm. When the woman had left she let him see it first before grabbing his wrist, not wanting to give him the wrong idea although he probably didn't even think of her that way.

She tried to convince herself of it but she had a hard time believing that this intense reaction she had to him was one sided. She was able to explain almost everything that had happened to herself. She took his arm to help him. The sudden rush of heat she felt was just coincidence, walking closely was to hide the wound. But one thing had her stumped.

_Why the hell had I let him clean off my hand? I could have easily done it myself and yet there I was, standing there like an idiot as he wiped his own blood off my fingers and palm._ In fact, when he'd grabbed her arm she'd almost punched him. Purely reactionary. But when she'd seen the embarrassed look in his eyes as he took in the fact that his own blood was on her hand, she'd paused.

Despite the irresponsible crazy boy he seemed to be, he was inwardly aware to any trouble he might cause and seemed very set on making people feel better about themselves, evident in how he'd spoken to that little boy. Hell, he'd acted like the kid's big brother even though she could very well see how tense his body was from pain and the slight grimaces that slipped out.

Suddenly she realized she'd just spent ten whole minutes thinking about a guy she'd barely even spoken to. Arya forced her mind to the present where Eragon and Saphira were talking about the difference between Scooters and Starbucks and why Starbucks was better. Eragon was turned around in the front seat and suddenly his eyes darted to hers as Saphira continued, oblivious. He seemed surprised that she was paying attention and quickly looked away which led her to believe he'd been casting quick glances her direction for a while.

_Ok, so I'm obviously not the only one affected by this irrational attraction._

She listened to them talk until they reached Saphira's house and they both exited the car, saying their goodbyes. The rest of the night Arya deflected all questions about Eragon and when it came time to eat she acted like her mom had taught her.

Completely polite and gracious. Saphira's parents, Iormunger and Vervada, were just as outgoing and creative as their daughter. She found herself smiling more in an hour than she did within days at her own home. Saphira told her to ask her mom if she could stay over. Taking her phone out she texted her mother. After about five minutes of no response she smiled and told Saphira she had the all clear.

If her mother didn't want to answer, she'd have to deal with the fact that Arya was going to be making her own decisions. Saphira took her down to the basement and turned on Castle, a show she actually found quite entertaining. Saphira was asleep on the couch by the third episode. Arya on the other hand didn't fall asleep till around three or four in the morning.

**live laugh play music:** I mean, the story is already written but it does become more common for the story to be in her POV.

**funnelwebs:** It does help actually! If you do it right then it's beastly. Lol I actually find it easier to write modern fics than fics set in older times. Right! It would've made things so much better for his books.

**GaaraSandNiN:** unparalelledthinking (Yeah I spelled it wrong in the username)

**Nostalgic Child:** She was with Saphira. I haven't changed actual storyline or anything haha

**Renaissancebooklover108:** Within the next weeks, I have 8 essays to turn in and only 2 are completely finished so I totes get the not doing work lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. I've been working on something special with Elemental Dragon Slayer and soon we'll post it. It will be called "Under a New Banner" by Unrivaled Dragon Slayer. Yeah we made up a new account for it lol. Keep an eye out! Oh, and if you haven't seen the new story I posted for my account, check it out!**

She woke to the shout of Saphira and then something wet splashed across her entire body. She jumped up, alarmed, until she recognized Eragon standing in ripped jeans and the hoodie he'd gotten last night. A red pair of Chucks were on his feet and he was holding a water gun down at his side. He was staring at her open mouthed, having realized he'd just drenched her in water.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even know you were over here!"

She looked down at the sweatpants and tank top Saphira had loaned her and suddenly wished she had a jacket. Something in Eragon's eyes made her want to climb underneath the blankets again. Instead she shook her head.

"It's fine." She looked at Saphira. "I'm going to change."

The blonde was half hiding behind an open fridge door. Arya could see a water gun peeking out from behind it. She forced down a smile. Of course Saphira been ready for this. They probably had some prank game going on or something. Turns out she was practically right. After Eragon had gotten Saphira good and soaked they'd come upstairs to find Arya sitting in the comfortable chair in the corner of Saphira's room reading a People magazine.

They explained that Saphira had called up Roran and they had painted Eragon's toenails while he slept. This had been part one of his revenge. Arya told herself she was going to call her mom to come get her but she kept putting it off, finding she'd rather just sit and hang with both of them than go home and do nothing for a whole twenty- four hours. Eragon kept sneaking glances in her direction when he didn't think she was looking and then would quickly turn away, cheeks red, when she saw him.

The problem with her noticing meant she was also looking at him. He seemed to realize that as well, so after a while he wouldn't turn away. Just sit and stare at her until she looked away herself. She wasn't one to lose out so it turned into a full out who can last the longest stare down. She felt like she was being sucked in to the light brown depths of his eyes. And she didn't care. _He was beautiful and . . . and why the hell should she be the one to look away._

Saphira, who was sitting next to her in the overly large chair now bumped her with an elbow. Immediately Arya was brought out of the trance she'd been in. _What the hell just happened?_ She was pissed that he did this to her so easily. Eragon looked back to Saphira again and seemed a little too focused on what she was saying. They talked for a bit longer when Eragon, who was sitting on the floor facing them, looked down at his phone. He groaned and fell back, laying on the ground. Saphira spoke as Arya was way to preoccupied trying not to stare at the toned abs that showed as his shirt lifted slightly.

"What?"

"Garrow isn't coming for another week."

"Why!?"

"They wont tell us. They'd shortened his tour and I guess they need him now so it's back to full length."

"I'm sorry Eragon, that sucks."

He shrugged, which in his position made it quite comical.

"Shit happens. But at least this is his last time. He'll be home for good now."

He sat up and she was slightly relieved, yet slightly disappointed that his shirt covered up the skin that had been showing. _Get a grip Arya!_ Eragon got another text. He looked up hopeful.

"You guys wanna go play some soccer with a couple friends of mine?"

Saphira smirked at him.

"Getting bored just sitting around with two girls?"

His eyes flickered to Arya's and back.

"Not at all. But I wouldn't be to reluctant to go outside and have some fun."

Saphira shrugged and looked at Arya

"I'm in."

Normally she would lie, say her mother was on her way and then leave. But, strangely enough, she wanted to play. And she wanted to be around Eragon just a little bit longer although she'd never admit it. To anyone. Ever.

"Sure."

Eragon's face lit up and he rolled over and stood quickly. He held out a hand to each of them, his eyes on her. Saphira grabbed one hand and Arya, knowing it would be incredibly rude not to, grabbed the other. The moment their fingers touched electricity shot through her and she had to concentrate on keeping a blank face. He wasn't as skilled and his eyes burned with a frightening desire before he looked away and pulled them up easily.

He went to his house to change and Saphira lent her another pair of clothes. As they walked down the steps Saphira looked at her questioningly.

"What the hell was all of that?"

She didn't have an answer for herself so there was no way to tell Saphira. She decided to play dumb.

"All of what?"

"Don't give me that. You guys were practically having eye sex right in front of me."

Arya feigned confusion.

"First of all, no, we weren't." Something took over her there and her voice carried a suggestive tone. "And second, I would never do anything like that with an audience."

_Wait, where the hell had that come from? What is going on with me?_ Saphira looked at her in shock and then laughed.

"That is something I never thought I'd hear coming out of your mouth. Like ever."

Arya shook her head.

"I didn't really either."

There was a time when she had been like that. Always joking and messing around. When her dad was alive. When Faolin. . . . She cut herself off and thought about anything at all except the fact that she knew exactly who was the cause of this carefree attitude.

**-E-R-A-G-O-N-**

He'd totally lied. He'd gotten no text asking if he wanted to play soccer but holy shit, he had to get away from Arya for a moment. She was driving him insane and she wasn't even doing anything. The moment he'd gotten outside he called his friends, hoping against hope that they would be free. They were and he told them to meet them at the park around the corner.

He'd taken a huge ass risk but at that moment in the room, he'd had no choice. Not unless he'd wanted to jump her right then and there. Well, he wanted to but he doubted it would be taken very well at all. He might end up in the hospital or something. Of course he'd have to like a girl who obviously felt nothing at all for him. Actually, she seemed to feel nothing period. It was like her emotions were on lockdown. He walked outside and waited. A minute later Saphira and Arya came out as well. The moment he saw Arya in her short black shorts, obviously borrowed from Saphira, he had the urge to run over and throw her up against the front door of Saphira's house, kiss her until she couldn't breath. The images and scenes that filled his mind as he led them to the park made it very, very hard to focus. Three minutes later they arrived. Most of his friends were already there. They set boundaries which included the beginning tar of the playground and the sidewalk on the other side. The goals were makeshift from sweatshirts and bags that had been brought.

Splitting up the teams was quick; Eragon, Saphira, Baldor, and Isaac were on one team against Arya, Sam, Albriech, and Nolfavrell. She was right wing mid, he left. He was kind of worried he would hurt Arya although it seemed unreasonable. They were playing in a diamond pattern. Two mids, one forward, and one defense. As it turned out he needed to worry a lot more about himself. Arya was aggressive and quick. He knew he was a good but he'd never been so unsure of what to do next as he was when she had the ball. Her eyes gave away nothing and she had the speed of a flipping cheetah. The first time she'd gotten the ball he'd backed off, waiting to see what she'd do.

She'd started to walk forward with the ball at her feet, waiting for him to attack. As soon as she was close enough, he stepped in with confidence, thinking he had her. And then she smiled. _Oh shit_. Suddenly she was moving, the ball dancing from one foot to the next as she did a Stepover. Blowing past him, she sprinted with ease at Baldor and as he stepped in to take the ball, she turned.

He watched as she did the sexiest Maradona he'd ever seen before tapping the ball into the goal. Turning around, she somewhat smiled as every single face showed total awe. After that he didn't give her an inch. The moment she had the ball he was right next to her and ready. Not that it helped much. She got past him and anyone else in her way basically every single time she touched the ball. Finally, after they were losing by ten he called everyone to a halt.

"Ok, so I don't think I'd like to see this get much worse. You guys win."

His friends cheered as Arya just smiled somewhat and titled her head at him.

"Tired of getting your ass kicked, Eragon?"

A series of ooohs went around as they all watched. He was still trying ignore how incredible his name sounded coming from her lips when he answered, a bit breathy from being winded.

"Maybe a bit. The score is just going to get worse so why not go on to something a little more fair?"

"Are you a sore loser?"

This is the most she'd talked to him, like, ever. She was being cocky but on her it was hot as hell. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"How about this. You v.s. me. You get past we can continue. If I touch the ball, we do something else. Oh, and no rules."

Smirking she shrugged and took the ball from Saphira who seemed to know Eragon was going to use . . . . unconventional methods to win. She glared at him as if to tell him not to do something stupid. _But stupid was his thing, how could he not?_ He watched Arya carefully and she him. He had a feeling she knew he was going to try something too. And then she was moving straight at him. He readied himself knowing that it would be quite an impact. She was a foot from him when she tried to do a Rainbow kick. And it worked, the ball sailed over her head and his but as she passed him he snaked his arm out and grabbed her around the waist.

Arya let out a sound of surprise as he picked her up off the ground and held her. Her back to his chest. He whispered in her ear as he walked casually to the ball.

"No rules right?"

She shivered against him, or at least he thought she did. It had probably been his imagination. He was about to reach the ball when her elbow slammed into the side of his head. Stumbling, he dropped her but she didn't leave it there. As soon as her feet touched the ground her arm came up and over his right shoulder while she shifted her body slightly and her left hand settled on his right arm still around her waist. She bent her legs and shoved into him hard with her hips and twisted, using his right arm as a lever to pull him. He flipped over sideways as she yanked him.

The entire left side of his body slammed into the hard-packed dirt and he bit his tongue to keep from shouting. She landed on top of him, his arm still pinned across her waist. He gasped as the breath escaped his lungs and his head bounced into the dirt. Eragon lay there dazed as she rolled off of him. Before getting up she whispered an answer to what he'd asked her when he picked her up.

"Right."

Her breath tickled his cheek and his whole body was on fire as she stood and went to the ball, passing it into the goal. His vision was blurry for a moment but he could definitely hear a roar of laughter coming from somewhere. His body was still in shock when she reappeared in his hazy vision. Even in his state he could tell she was fighting a smile.

"You ok?"

He didn't answer for a moment, trying to clear his head as he rolled to lie flat on his back, arms and legs limp.

"I'm alive."

She grinned at him and he felt a little better. Arya held out her hands to him and he took them, letting her pull him to a sitting position.

He closed his eyes as the world spun around him.

"I'm gonna throw up."

She laughed.

"You're not going to throw up, Eragon. Relax. Did you hit your head?"

_What the hell kind of a question is that? Of course I hit my head! _

"Maybe."

"Look at me."

"What?"

"Look at my eyes, I need to see if you have a concussion."

He complied and his breath caught in his throat as he realized just how close her face was to his. She brought her hands up to hold his head steady, fingers curling softly into his hair. He tried to hide just how much it effected him but because of the blow to his head he doubted he succeeded. Not if the way her eyes hardened as she looked away was any hint.

But as it turned out it wasn't. She'd seen something. He turned to look at the direction she was glaring and saw a silver Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren stopped at the edge of the park. Arya let go of Eragon's head, her fingers slipping through his hair and clasping onto his hands as she stood, pulling him up. The quick change of position made him stumble and she caught him, one hand on his arm, the other on his chest. Arya stepped away then.

"Goodbye, Eragon."

"See ya."

Arya waved to everyone as Saphira ran over to her. The others were still chuckling as they came to see if he was all right. Baldor clapped him on the shoulder.

''Damn bro, you just got your ass handed to you by somebody half your weight."

"I realize that, thanks Baldor."

"I see why you wanted to go to the mall yesterday."

Eragon laughed and watched as Saphira headed back and Arya climbed in the car.

"I didn't even know she would be there. She came ten minutes before we left."

Saphira was close enough to hear then.

"I said she might be there Eragon. That's why you wanted to come."

"I said no. The only reason I went was because I had a bunch of friends going."

Sam shoved at him.

"Bro, you're the one who asked us."

"Only because Baldor asked me to!"

"I only said your brother was going. You volunteered the rest of us."

"That is so not how it happened! What is this? Gang up on Eragon day?! Sheesh"

With that he pushed through his friends and headed for his home, wanting to climb in the freezer and numb the aches that were spreading all over his body.

"Awww, poor Eragon's embarrassed."

Baldor exclaimed to a chorus of laughter. Taunting jeers followed him until he was out of earshot. Saphira sprinted after him.

"Eragon!"

"Yeah?"

She slowed to a walk at his side.

"Seriously, what is up with you two. It's like constant electricity is firing between you and Arya. Now, if you can give me some explanation for that besides each of you wanting to get it on the moment you see each other, then I'm all ears."

He sighed, knowing he should probably just come clean. Maybe she could help him find out what Arya is thinking.

"Truthfully? I've never been so affected by anyone in my entire life. Every time I'm around her I want her. But not in a 'she's hot lets do it' kind of way." Sighing again he continued. "It's hard to explain but everything about her is overpowering and beautiful and scary and unattainable. It's like she's meant to be around just to torture me endlessly because she is someone I will never be with."

Saphira blew out air as if trying to come up with some response to his insanely revealing tirade.

"Damn."

"I know.'

"Eragon, obviously she's as interested in you as you are in her."

He let out a laugh.

"Bull.'

"Ok, maybe you're right but she has to like you to some extent right? We just need to find out what that is."

"Couldn't you have just continued on with your lie? Damn, way to give it to me straight."

"Eragon, it's hard to tell anything with her ok? Haven't you noticed she's a bit on the private side? I can't tell what she's thinking even when she is with just me. It's not like girl bonding where she tells me her deepest darkest secrets. I have to pry for everything and usually she just smiles and waves the question off. Getting into her head would be like trying to get in to the Pentagon."

"She's like this with you too? There has to be something that happened or a reason right? People aren't just. . . like that."

"I have no clue yet. People kind of shy away from the topic of Arya. She's distant and doesn't really like many people. But she seems a little different with you so take hope in that."

"What do you mean, different with me? Different how?"

"I don't know. She. . .she just seems intrigued by you. I haven't seen her touch anyone. That might be a weird thing to say but she like stands a few paces back from everyone. There is no casual high fives, hugs, or handshakes. You know it's not from lack of self- esteem so I don't really understand it. But with you, she seems to not mind the closeness. She has been nearer to you the past two days than I've seen since I've known her."

"Yeah! Only to hurt me!"

"Eragon, I asked for her help when you grabbed me because I knew what she was capable of doing. Her friends told me but when I asked her to show me she wouldn't. When I asked Lifean, who is probably the closest of her friends, he said she doesn't ever use any of that ninja stuff on anyone any more. Actually, he had a term for it but I don't remember what it was. Anyway, they seem to be skirting around the reason for whatever caused this change in her. I'll keep trying but I doubt anyone will tell me without her permission."

"Let's face it, she only used it on me the first time because you asked. The second, well, that's completely obvious now. I was basically holding her against her will so she did what was needed to get away."

Saphira smirked at him.

"We both know she let you hold her longer than was necessary, Eragon."

He rolled his eyes.

"She did that for dramatic effect. She waited till I was super close to the ball to let me believe I was going to get it and then she crushed my chances. I would do the same."

They reached her house and she walked up the steps. Turning she smirked.

"You two will figure it out Eragon."

"Sure." He turned to leave. "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye!"

He walked home, his body's discomfort increasing with each step. _This is gonna leave a bruise._

**Renaissancebooklover108:** Lol what's an EOC? How did you do on all of them?

**funnelwebs:** Lol well actually, if you avoid hitting their ankles and only go for the ball, the ref wont call it. But I was never actually great at slide tackling. I'm more for the just brutal shoulder slams that sends people flying :D Yeah and while I like reading that kind of language, writing it is a whole different matter. Right! Paolini royally screwed up on that. I think I hit a few people actually. My mom was always so mad at me hehe. Idk if it will come that soon (like I legitimately can't remember), but it wont be too long.

**eragonfan117: **Lol yeah I had fun writing Saphira in this story. And sorry for the wait on the chapter!

**N-Six:** Lol well there will be a lot of steamy moments. Just not the full out lemon and the limes I slid in haha.

**Nostalgic Child:** Lol I guess if it had really messed up his shoulder he would have. I'll run a shovel into my friend sometime and see how deep it goes. . . . that was really sadistic of me lol. I am just kidding but I'll probably run my friends over with a shopping cart at some point. I'll avoid having pointy objects sticking out though.

**jake6589:** Yeah it sucked to have to take it down as well. But now I'm re-uploading so hopefully it wont change too much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here's chapter 6. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are definitely welcomed! **

**-A-R-Y-A-**

She had been stupid. It was even worse that it had happened in front of her mother. She'd played it off like a ploy and after a lot of convincing, her mother said she believed her, but Arya doubted it. She had let him hold her for far too long. The moment he touched her he should've been on the ground. He should've been in the dirt and she should have been rubbing it in his face.

Instead, she'd waited. When he whispered in her ear and his breath flitted hot across her neck she'd actually had a physical reaction that was not disgust. She had even worried that she'd hurt him and proceeded to get back in his personal space to check. It was incredibly idiotic because she knew exactly what it would do to her. His eyes were just so full of life and happiness.

Full of youth and innocence. But then, as she stared into them, they'd grown darker. The gold veins spread through the light brown turned bronze and desire became the reigning emotion as he watched her. It made her body do things that she wasn't ready for. Just his eyes made every inch of her being flush with heat and a desire of her own. She seriously had no clue why she'd grabbed his head though. It made sense, she knew, to the people watching, but his head was already still so there had been no need.

It just made things worse because the moment she'd touched his hair she'd wanted to run her fingers through it. _Was hair supposed to be that soft?_ Her mother had questioned her relationship with the boy. She'd said there was none.

"Arya, you were practically in his lap."

"I was seeing if he was ok!"

"Why did you pet his hair!"

"I didn't! I was just holding his head still. Get a grip."

"You had your hands all over him! And he you! Why did you let him pick you up like that?"

"It's not like I threw myself into his arms, mother. He took me by surprise."

"Nothing takes you by surprise, Arya. What did he say to you?"

"What?"

_How the hell had she seen that?_

"Don't play stupid."

"Mom, he didn't say anything."

"So your reaction was just because he was touching you?"

_Holy hell, did her mom have like, eagle vision?_

"What reaction?"

"Don't make me stop this car."

Arya snorted.

"Really? You just threatened to stop the car? What am I, twelve?"

Her mother bristled.

"I don't want you hanging around with those kids Arya."

"Well guess what mom, I'm eighteen. You really can't do much about it."

"I can if you wish to live under my roof."

"What if I don't wish that?"

"Then you can leave."

"Fine."

The moment she'd gotten home she'd slammed up the stairs and shut herself in her much too big room. She was angry yes, but she had nowhere else to go. And her mother was partially right. She needed to back off Eragon. She'd allowed too much on his part. Long ago she'd realized that touching somebody in anyway is a sign of trust. No matter how small.

You hug a friend. You high- five a teammate, you tap an acquaintance. When you touched somebody they began to connect with you even if you didn't want it. People saw it as an invitation to become more than what they were. That is why she never touched anyone or allowed anyone to touch her. And in the past two days she'd all but molested Eragon. Ok, exaggeration, but it was not alright.

She would definitely need to step back. Eragon would get the wrong idea and when he expected more, even if it was just a friendship, he'd be hurt. She didn't have friends. She didn't want them. Connecting to somebody meant opening yourself to that person. And when, not if, something happened, you'd be hurt in the process. She wasn't going to hurt again.

Saphira texted her then. Saphira. . . .she was more of a friend than anyone. But something would happen to her. Something always happens to the people she cared about. Arya put her phone away without looking and dropped down on her bed, vowing she'd do better. _I can't afford to lose anyone else I love. If I don't love, I cant be hurt_. Of course, nothing ever went as planned, especially not when Eragon was involved it seemed.

The next day during school, after having avoided Saphira the entire morning, a hand touched her shoulder. Resisting the urge to break it she turned, glaring. Immediately her expression turned to shock although she quickly masked it. There was Eragon, standing in the middle of her school, smiling. To say it took her off guard was an understatement. She stuttered. She never stuttered.

"Er. . Eragon?"

"Hey!"

He dropped his hand from her shoulder and she looked at him inquisitively.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

She stepped back, shutting down immediately.

"Why?"

He looked at her curiously for a moment and then laughed.

"Relax, I'm just kidding. We don't have school today so Saphira invited me to eat lunch with her and some friends."

Arya's mind churned as she searched for an excuse to get out of what she knew he was about to ask her.

"You want to join us?"

Her mind had drawn a complete blank. Seriously, what this guy did to her. She shrugged.

"Fine."

He grinned.

"Well don't get too excited, you might actually smile."

"Where is Saphira?"

"No clue, actually. I figured you'd know."

Guilt flared through her for totally ignoring Saphira. _She'd probably been trying to tell me Eragon was coming today when she texted me last night. Why does nothing work out in my favor! _

"I haven't seen her today."

"Mhh."

A person bumped into her hard, sending her straight into Eragon. He stumbled back slightly and grabbed her shoulders to steady her and him as well. She looked up the short distance between their heights and was instantly sucked into his warm eyes. Her mind screamed at her to pull back. And then he smiled nervously and did it for her. He stepped away and looked down awkwardly.

Saphira ran up then and stopped next to Eragon.

"Arya! Hey did you get my message?"

Immediately she lied, not wanting to hurt Saphira's feelings. _When did she start caring about people's feelings?_

"Actually, no. I lost my phone."

Saphira listened and waited for Arya to elaborate. She didn't. Shrugging Saphira turned to Eragon.

"Did you bring it?"

He grinned,

"Yupp."

"Then lets go!"

Eragon glanced at Arya and started off behind Saphira. Arya followed with a silent sigh. As they went outside Saphira led them to the courtyard. Her eyes slid to Eragon and that's when she noticed a slight limp. She smiled then, not being able to help it. He turned just then and caught her.

"What?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing."

He turned and started walking backwards.

"You were just checking me out weren't you? Couldn't keep your eyes off this smokin' body."

She knew he was joking but she bristled and he seemed to blanch before, again, amusement took over.

"Actually I was just noticing you had a slight limp there."

He frowned at her, a smile still dancing through his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. I woke up this morning and almost died. When I stepped out of my bed my left leg was so stiff I like, fell over. I missed my dresser by this much!"

He held up to fingers a centimeter apart in front of her eyes. She held back a chuckle and allowed a slight smile to slip through.

"Get your hand out of my face, Eragon."

Sticking his tongue out at her he turned and continued walking. This time the limp was less noticeable, as if he was trying to hide it. She smirked to herself as he continued to complain.

"I also have a huge bruise down my entire left side thanks to you so this morning when Roran shoved me into the wall to get to the truck I about passed out from the pain."

She smiled and he grinned at her. _Dammit! Why was he slipping by her wall so easily!?_ _This is ridiculous!_ As much as she tried, he just continued to make her want to try and be normal again. Looking around Eragon, Arya saw that several of her old friends were sitting around on the grass. _Ugh_. They looked surprised to see her but immediately covered it up. Each had a McDonalds bag and a drink. Saphira picked up one of the sacks set to the side, Eragon the other two. Looking at her he grinned.

"Burger or Chicken strips?"

She kept his gaze, smirking slightly.

"Salad."

His grin didn't falter as he reached into the bag and pulled out a container and two different packets of dressing. Taken by surprise the corners of her lips turned up, causing another look of incredulity to pass over the faces of her old friends._ Shit._

"Figures." He tossed it to her and then held up the packets. "Ranch or Ceaser?"

"Italian."

He lobbed both her direction.

"Now you're just being difficult."

"And you're being cocky. Somebody needs to put you in you're place."

"You gonna do that?"

She tilted her head with a questioning look.

"You want a repeat?"

Catching her meaning he stepped away dramatically.

"Definitely not."

It was a little awkward at first with nobody talking and then something hit her in the face. Her gaze shot to Eragon who was talking to Saphira as if nothing had happened. A couple of her friends were smiling slightly, knowing exactly who'd done it. But so did she. She waited for a moment, looking down. When the next fry came at her she caught it mid-air. Taking her packet of Ranch she chucked it at Eragon's face. He looked up and tried to block it but was too late. It hit his left cheek with a resounding smack.

"Ow!" He glared at her. "That hurt."

"It was meant to."

He feigned astonishment.

"I only threw French fries, I didn't try to mortally wound you."

She rolled his eyes at his exaggeration.

"You have a way of twisting facts Eragon. That did nothing but warn you to stop annoying me.

"You think French fries are annoying?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Grow up."

He shrugged.

"Naw, I feel like I'll stay like this.

That put her in a somber mood. _You will try but something always happens._

At that moment the sun hit him perfectly. He smiled at her with a crooked grin, his teeth white perfectly straight. The sun reflected off his tanned skin and just then the breeze blew his scent her direction. Sunlight and freshly cut wood. For some reason she found it insanely appealing.. _Piss. . . _ She was seriously having trouble not going over to him then. She needed to get out of there. Fast. She pulled out her phone and pretended to read a message. Standing she looked apologetic.

"I need to call my mother. Thank you for the food, Eragon."

He looked a little disappointed she was leaving but he smiled.

"No problem."

For a moment she just looked at him and then she nodded and turned and walked away.

**-E-R-A-G-O-N-**

He watched as she left. Her long legs carrying her gracefully. Saphira had asked him the night before if he wanted to come eat with her for lunch. He'd agreed immediately and she'd asked him to get McDonalds for her and some friends, saying that they would all pay him back when he came. When he'd asked her if Arya would be there she'd said she had texted her so it was a possibility.

Eragon had been giddy that entire night and the time leading up to lunch. He wanted to see her. It was like a driving, insatiable desire just to be near her. Upon arriving at Varden he was immediately distracted and confused by the layout and how big the school was. He'd walked the stark white halls for almost ten minutes through the huge crowd before he recognized the silky raven black hair moving sensually against a slim yet muscled back. He wanted to trail his fingers in the groves of her shoulder blades but restrained himself, instead he clenched his fingers tightly and approached.

Eragon settled for placing his hand on her shoulder, which he realized when she turned, had been a bad idea. But the hardness of her eyes had lifted to allow the surprise and then she had lost all emotion. Her face blank. It was incredibly disconcerting how easily she could mask her feelings. But, in truth, it gave him a sliver of hope. Maybe she did feel the same as him. . . . . Maybe she was just incredibly good at hiding it. _No, she can't like me. She's older and . . . . stuff. And something has made her very. . . closed off. Ugh, This sucks._

He was surprised to find that she didn't know why he was here and he knew what he said when she asked had been pushing it. Her questioning eyes had turned to stone and she'd stepped a foot back, as if on the defensive. It was curious, to see her unintentionally give away exactly how she felt through body language rather than emotion. He'd just looked at her before responding. And then he watched as she shifted into her normal, detached pose. _Hmmm. . ._

Suddenly she'd staggered into him. As he steadied her and himself, her head snapped up and her surreal eyes stared into his. Eragon's breath caught in his throat. She didn't pull back right away. Confusion took over and then nervousness. Stepping away, he looked down to hide the color that was spreading across his cheeks.

When she'd agreed to his offer he was shocked. _Why, if she doesn't like me, would she come? No, she is friends with Saphira. Of course_. Just then Saphira came up next to them. As he'd followed her outside he was completely aware of the beautiful girl walking behind him. Eragon couldn't help himself, he turned as they walked across the grass and was curious to find her smiling at him.

When she wouldn't tell him why he came very close to crossing a line at his egotistical suggestion. Her glare had been incredibly effective. He'd been joking but maybe she had taken him seriously. And then she was smirking slightly. _Ok. Not too mad_. She'd then pointed out what he'd been trying to cover up. He didn't mind the teasing from her but he'd rather no one else notice. Ignoring the pain at the shift he made to hide the limp, he continued to watch her as he complained. He swore he could see her fighting back a laugh. He continued with confidence. This time it earned him a full smile.

He turned to see a little surprise on the faces of Saphira's friends. _At what?_ Realization hit him. They were looking at Arya. _Saphira said she's kind of distant. So why is she even coming?_ He picked up his food and the bag with three meals inside. So he couldn't guess what she'd want but at least he'd come prepared. He took pleasure in the surprise that showed on her face when he pulled out the salad and he definitely noticed the silence when they'd started to eat.

That is why he decided he had to fix it somehow. He didn't want Arya to be uncomfortable and choose to avoid doing something like this again. _But what the hell was he supposed to say?_ So, of course, he turned to his childish antics. Taking a French fry, he flung it at her and turned immediately to Saphira who glared at him. He forced back a grin and waited for a moment before taking another French fry and tossing it her direction.

Not a second later something wacked his cheek. It hadn't really hurt that much but he'd played it up, just trying to get everyone to lighten up. Suddenly her eyes darkened and then cleared. _What the . . ._ Arya pulled out her phone and moved to rise. He'd done something but he couldn't exactly tell what. As she walked away he looked down, disappointed to see her go.

A bell rang and Saphira started to collect her trash, along with the others.

"We gotta get back to class. I'll see you later, Eragon?"

"Yeah, I'll be here to pick you up after school."

"Awesome. See ya."

"Yupps, no problem."

As he left the school grounds he caught glimpse of a slim figure with black hair walking into the building.

Arriving at the end of the day he noticed he was a little early. Instead of waiting in the pick up zone he parked the truck and wandered into the school courtyard. He had to admit it was impressive. Everything about this school was impressive. It was all gardens and benches set out in a symmetrical patter. From the architecture to the landscaping, this school trumped his in every way. _Why couldn't Garrow have put us in this school. Carvahall is a shit hole compared to it._ As he continued to study the artistic uniqueness of the building, someone caught his eye.

There was Arya, not twenty feet in front of him. She was leaning against the cement walls of the school, out of sight if anyone were to look out a window. Her eyes were closed, her breathing slow and steady. Wondering if she'd fallen asleep he walked in her direction. As soon as he was within five steps her voice cut through the air, cold, low, and menacing.

"Get away from me."

Had he not known her already he would have barely avoided peeing himself in terror as he turned and ran high tail away. But he did, so he just sat down next to her with a thump and leaned back against the wall. Her eyes flew open and she turned, only to close them and sigh when she saw it was him.

"If you are going to be around so often Eragon, why not just go here?"

"If only. I arrived early so I figured, what the hell. I wanted to check out more of the school. Now you know why I'm out wandering around. How about you?"

"It is none of your concern."

He nudged her arm and she tensed noticeably. _Ok, no physical contact. Got it._

"You made me tell you. Your turn."

She continued to keep her eyes closed as she answered.

"I did no such thing. I merely asked a question and you chose to answer. I, on the other hand, do not."

He shrugged off his slight disappointment and asked another question that would partially answer his first.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

She sighed and moved to stand.

"I'm a Teachers Aid this hour. I didn't have anything to do."

He followed her lead, pushing himself off the brick of the school.

"What's a Teacher's Aid?"

"I feel the name in itself is an explanation."

He shrugged, feeling slightly abashed.

"You seem in a rather. . . . unhappy mood."

Her eyes shot to his, eyes burning with anger before it disappeared and was replaced by a cold, disconnected look.

"My moods are none of your concern, Eragon."

He took a step back, hands out in apology.

"I did not mean to pry, forgive me."

_What the hell happened between earlier and now to have her so on edge?_

"I must leave, my mother is waiting for me."

"Why do you not have a car?"

"I do."

"Then why don't you drive?"

Without answering she walked around him, Eragon followed.

**-A-R-Y-A-**

She resisted the need to tell him to stay behind. She really didn't want to get yelled at again for hanging out with Eragon. Problem was, there was no way she could tell him to leave without letting Eragon know what a bitch her mom was. And if he learned that, he could possibly thing less of her. It bugged her that she even cared what he thought. That fact was wiped from her mind as they rounded the corner and immediately her mother's eyes locked onto her.

They moved from her to Eragon and then back, accusation in their depths. Rolling her own, she ignored Eragon's goodbye and then walked to her mom's car. She felt bad but this is how it would have to be from now on. She wasn't going to be attached to anyone again.

**funnelwebs:** Haha no what's what? I wish my metabolism was like that. I have to be cautious how much I eat. I mean, I can eat a lot, but not as much as I want. And yes I hit people because people all suck :D

**WriteWhatsInside:** Thank you! And yeah I am definitely planning on finishing this one.

**Renaissancebooklover108:** Oh ok yeah I guess that's just like Finals that I took. Or maybe not lol, idk.

**pie6013:** Well Idk, I was just always writing and I didn't have a life or a job haha. But then as I started to get one and wrote less, people got insanely pissed and messaged me and reviewed angrily and so I was like, well, better not make that promise on here. And I'm glad because sometimes I'm off for like, months because life is cra cra.

**Guest:** Yeah I have twelve or so right now but they're not all edited or anything yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, I'm writing Eragon and Arya in a different way. I feel like it's more realistic if Arya is confused and indecisive about her emotions because she's a teenager and she's conflicted about Faolin and shit like that.**

She knew what was coming before she got in the car and so she steeled herself, preparing to ignore her mom. The moment she got into the flashy vehicle her mother's cold, condescending voice grated through her and she clenched her jaw shut in annoyance.

"I thought I told you to stay away from that kid. Does he go here?"

"No."

"Then why is he anywhere near the school!"

"He picks up Saphira."

"What were you doing with him?"

"Ignoring him."

"Is he bothering you?"

"No."

"Then why were you ignoring him?"

"Because."

"Arya!"

"Mom."

Her mother exhaled angrily.

"You will listen to what I say or you won't be allowed to stay in my house."

Arya was becoming tired of this repetitive argument.

"Then kick me out."

"One more action where you directly disobey me and you'll be cut off. Do you understand?"

"Sure."

"I'm serious, Arya!"

"Ok."

Her mother slammed the steering wheel in frustration. Arya looked over surprised. Her mother never lost control of her emotions. She was looking straight ahead, knuckles white as she gripped the leather of the wheel. The tendons in her neck were straining in fury. _Shit, she's' pissed_. Arya observed calmly. Despite coming to that realization she couldn't find it in herself to care.

They rode in silence and when they got home she went to her room. Laying down she flipped on the station Eragon had been listening to when she rode with them. She wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed the anger it allowed her to release. All the built up fury in her was stirred by the violence of the music. Changing the station to another that Eragon listened to, ignoring the fact that he was the one to introduce her to them, she turned the music up. The song that played from the speakers hit something at her core. . . . . _tired of being what you want me to be. Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes. _

She grabbed her laptop and typed in the first lyrics to find a name to the song as the chorus played. Numb by Linkin Park. The next set of lyrics made her cringe._ Every step that I take is another mistake to you! I've become so numb I can't feel you there. I've become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this. All I want to do, is be more like me and less like you._ It felt like the guy was singing about her life. Suddenly her mother threw the door open and stormed into the room. She went over to the radio and turned it off before whirling to face Arya.

"Now you're listening to this garbage!? I've raised you better than this! What is wrong with you!"

"Nothing."

"This is not to be listened to in my house! Do you understand me? You will not see that boy. He is already tainted you with his tastes. Soon he'll be dragging you into a parking lot to have his way with you! You are to stay away! Never go anywhere near him or his friends again."

Arya didn't know then what made her do what she did next. Maybe it was that the music was a conduit for her anger to come through. Maybe it was because her mother had insulted both her and Eragon, although she had no clue why she'd care if she had. Standing, she went straight to her mother and got in her face. Her words came out bitter and filled with venom.

"Watch me."

_So what if it's confusing. He's entertaining and fun to hang around with. Besides, I can't hang out with Saphira without seeing Eragon so I should just live with it._

Shock filled Islanzadi's eyes as Arya started to open her drawers and pull out clothes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Apparently her mother had recovered from her shock.

"Leaving."

"I bought you those clothes. They stay."

"Sure."

She said although Arya continued to pull out outfits and toss them on the bed.

"I wont let you get out of the house with those."

Turning again she stood tall, hatred for her mother racking her body. Her eyes were filled with malice as she spoke viciously at her.

"I dare you to try and stop me."

Her mother took a step back and Arya went to the closet to pull out her backpack. She ripped up a corner of the carpet and stuffed the money she'd hid in there for a situation like this into a backpack. She also grabbed the extra set of keys to her motorbike. Her mother had thought she was so clever, taking away the main set. Arya had already made two copies by then. She shoved her clothes into the bag and ignored whatever her mother was saying at that point. She didn't care anymore. Just before she left her room, she slid on her black BLK DNM Leather Motorcycle Jacket 8. With that, she tore down the stairs and went to the garage, opening the third door. Quickly she went to her Ducati Streetfighter. Grabbing her helmet she pulled the bag onto her shoulders and straddled the bike she'd been told by her mother time and time again that she wasn't allowed to ride.

She heard her mom's voice yelling as she kicked up the stand and clicked the bike into first, screeching out of the garage and away from the house that she never wanted to return to. The only problem was, she had nowhere to go. She didn't have any family. Not really any friends. _Way to plan Arya, you're brilliant. Saphira. . . I could probably stay with her for a day or two until I figure some stuff out. _She headed in the direction of the girl's house, hoping with everything that she would be alone.

Of course, nothing could go her way. It seemed to be the complete opposite of how she'd wished it. In fact, Saphira was in the street playing basketball with Eragon and his friends. What surprised her more was that several Varden guys were there as well. As she turned down the road they stopped their game to let whatever was about to pass when they caught sight of her bike. Nobody knew she had it so she knew their impressed reactions were for her bike and not that she could ride a motorcycle.

They expected the rider to pass so when she stopped in their midst they looked confused. Sighing at what was to come, she lifted her helmet.

**-E-R-A-G-O-N-**

As the motorbike tore around the corner, catching his eye, he couldn't help but admire. It was a black Ducati Streetfighter, a fricken bad ass looking bike with gold front forks and a vicious sounding clutch. The rider on it was obviously female. There was no way in hell a body so sexy belonged to a man. The driver's helmet was unique, a Nexx XR1R Diablo with a tinted visor that didn't allow for any glimpse of her face. As the woman came closer something about her seemed familiar but he had no clue why.

When she stopped by them his mind searched for whom it could be but found no suitable answer. When she revealed herself he'd almost passed out. There really were no words for the blazing burn that took over his body as Arya's hair fell around her shoulders and she looked at the people gathered. When her eyes rested on his she held them there for a moment before turning back to Saphira.

Eragon tried but couldn't help let his eyes wander over her black skinny jeans. They fit every curve of her body perfectly. _Seriously, she's a road hazard with those on. She probably gives heart attacks to old men that she goes by._ His eyes traveled up to her leather jacket covering a blue shirt. When he finally returned to her eyes he found she was looking at him again. _Shit. _

But she didn't look angry, only blank. There was no emotion in her eyes as she turned back to Saphira who was looking incredibly excited. Eragon walked over slowly to figure out exactly what was going on. He caught the end of Saphira's exuberant rant.

". . . . and you can live in the guest room for however long you want although you'll have to be careful or Eragon will pull you into our game of pranks. Probably come in while you're asleep and color on your face or something."

Confusion took over and also a very strong desire to see Arya asleep. She would looked relaxed. Not so cold and detached. _But what did Saphira mean by guest room? Was Arya staying at Saphira's? _

"What's going on?"

Arya and Saphira turned to look at him. Saphira was the one to talk.

"Arya is staying with me!"

Excitement shot through him although he tried his best to keep it hidden.

"That's awesome. Why?"

Arya's face didn't change but she looked away, back at Saphira who in turn glared at him before turning back to Arya.

"Lets get you settled in and stuff. My parents are gonna love this!"

"Seriously? If this will cause a problem I can find somewhere else."

Saphira took Arya's arm and dragged her inside, assuring her that her parents would be cool with it. Eragon looked after them as Baldor came up and threw his arm around his shoulders.

"That should make you happy."

Feigning ignorance he slipped out from under Baldor's arm.

"Why?"

"Oh don't even try Eragon. You got a thing for this chick and you know it."

"She's my friend."

Baldor threw the ball at him hard. Catching it Eragon turned and shot._ Swish. _

"She's is way more than a friend."

Sighing Eragon turned back around.

"Not to her."

Baldor grinned with sympathy in his eyes.

"That's rough bro. How do you know?"

Eragon laughed dryly.

"I just can tell. She has no interest in me. Maybe not even as a friend."

"Damn dude."  
"Yeah."

"Forget it man, let's play.

Baldor shoved his arm and went and stole the ball from his brother. Sighing Eragon joined them.

Later that night Eragon looked out his window that faced Saphira's house, hoping for a glimpse of Arya. Having no such luck he lay back on his bed and threw his arms over his eyes. He stayed that way for a couple minutes, trying to figure out why on earth Arya was staying with Saphira. And then there was a knock on his door and Murtagh entered without giving Eragon a chance to invite him in. Tossing Eragon his black North Face RTD Rain jacket he turned around again.

"Get your ass up and stop sulking bro. Let's go have some fun."

Eragon pushed his jacket off of him and rolled on his side.

"Naw, take Roran."

Murtagh turned around and grabbed Eragon's hair, pulling.

"Ow! Dude let go!"

"Stand up!"

After he complied, Murtagh let go of Eragon's hair and picked up his jacket again, shoving it in his arms.

"I don't need this, Murtagh."

"Yeah you do, it's raining."

He groaned and slid on the North Face, following his brother out. Murtagh's car, a 1967 Chevrolet Camaro was running in the driveway. The black paint job was accented by a thick white stripe that wrapped around the grill. A Gray and White stripe was at the bottom of each of the sides across the doors. It was like a lion, beautiful but deadly. Murtagh was a street racer and had won it a year before. It was his baby and anybody who messed with it got the shit beat out of them.

Excitement burst through him as he sat down on the black leather seats. As they pulled out he looked up to see Arya in Saphira's window. She was smiling, probably at something Saphira had said. He kept his eyes on her as they drove away. They cruised for hour an a half before Murtagh pulled into a dark alley. What they came upon was an incredible sight to see. At least a hundred cars were lined up on two sides of a street and people walked around them, eyes practiced at examining. It was a street race. As Murtagh pulled in cheers arose and people waved. Eragon smiled, at least some people liked Murtagh, even if it was only because he was insane and took ridiculous risks. Something he'd learned a long time ago was that Murtagh would do anything at all to win. Anything. Stopping, Murtagh got out of the car, hands raised, and his egotistical smirk splayed across his lips as he walked towards a group of people.

Eragon stood back as his brother greeted his friends. Finally he called him over and introduced Eragon to anyone he didn't know. They talked a few moments before a man came over and shoved Murtagh hard in the chest. People stopped what they were doing in order to locate the commotion. The man went after Murtagh again but this time Eragon stepped in, grabbing the man's arms and pinning them behind his back. Regaining his balance, Murtagh chuckled.

"Razi, do you really want to do this?"

The man struggled against Eragon's arms to no avail.

"You think you can just embarrass me like you did and get away with it! Huh! That don't fly you little prick!"

Murtagh shrugged and crossed his arms.

"It doesn't look like you can do much about it."

Unbeknownst to Eragon the man grinned evilly. Suddenly an arm wrapped around his neck and yanked him back. Struggling, he tried to escape the vice grip that was cutting off his air supply. It squeezed tighter. Gasping, Eragon slammed his elbow into the man's side just as Razi went after Murtagh.

The man's arm loosened just enough that Eragon was able to slip away. Turning he was stopped by a fist that slammed into his cheekbone like a truck. Eragon wiped out on the pavement, hands scraping and back hitting hard enough to bruise. A body landed next to him and he looked to see it was Razi. Murtagh's booted foot cracked across the man's jaw and he went limp.

His gaze was brought back to the huge guy bumbling towards him. _Shit_. A hand grabbed under his arm and pulled him up. Murtagh looked at him a grinned.

"That's gonna leave a mark."

"Let's just get this guy down. I really want to get out of here now. I need ice."

Murtagh chuckled and they faced off against the big bald guy who tried to pummel them. It took them and another guy to fully subdue the giant but not before he gave them all a couple good punches. By the end Eragon was ready to leave. But of course, that was out of the cards. Murtagh still had a race to win. He offered to let Eragon ride with him but, not one for risking his life for just a thrill, he turned him down.

By the time they left it was three in the morning. Eragon rubbed his sore jaw.

"Dude, I have school tomorrow."

"Then you shouldn't have come."

Eragon shoved him.

"You made me."

Murtagh laughed.

"I didn't make you do anything. If you wanted to stay it woulda been easy enough."

Eragon sighed and rested his head against his seat. Murtagh pulled into a motel.

"Wait! Why aren't we going back tonight?"

"Because I'm tired. I won tonight, let this be my gift from you."

"Murtagh!"

"Relax bro, I'll get us up in time to get you to your stupid school. Oh, by the way, you might want to clean up that cut on your face, it could get infected."

"What cut?"

Murtagh chuckled again.

"You have like a two inch gash on your left cheek."

Eragon felt the dried blood as he reached his hand up. He groaned.

"Dude, why the hell do you have to get me beat up whenever I hang out with you?"

"Because you're stupid and don't pay attention to what's happening around you."

Eragon glared at him and opened the door the moment the car was stopped. Murtagh got them a room with two twin beds and Eragon went straight to his, ignoring the stinging on his cheek. When his head hit the pillow he had a feeling he wouldn't be going to school the next morning.

Somebody shook him. Waking, he looked over at the clock and groaned. It was 1:34 P.M. He stood and shoved Murtagh.

"Idiot, way to wake me up!"

"You didn't actually expect me to get up did you? Shit, I was more tired than you were."

"Asshole."

Murtagh laughed and headed for the door.

"Lets grab some food and get home. Checking his phone Eragon cringed. Seven missed calls. Four from Saphira and two from Roran, one from Brom. He checked his texts and chuckled. Poor Saphira.

**Saphira:** Where the hell are you?!

**Saphira:** Eragon if you make me ride with Arya on her bike I'll kill you!"

**Saphira:** Answer your phone!

**Saphira:** Asshole.

**Saphira:** Douchebag. You're so dead.

Her texts continued insulting and threatening him but he stopped reading after number ten. Murtagh drove to Ihop and Eragon ate half the things on the menu before they were ready to go. To his chagrin, they arrived home at three, just as Roran was getting home. As Murtagh pulled in the driveway Saphira burst out of her house. As he stepped from the car, Roran got out of the truck and stood with his arms crossed. Brom came outside, his face calm, but Eragon could see disappointment.

_Great. This is going to be awkward._ Another sound of a door opening and closing behind him alerted him to an added presence. _Arya. . ._ When they took in his face Roran and Brom looked concerned and then angry, first at Murtagh and then at him. Saphira reached him after stomping across the street and he tried to look at her without turning his head all the way so she couldn't see his injury. She stopped behind him and put her hands on her hips, annoyed and angry.

"Don't even try Eragon. I'm not stupid, I saw their faces. What happened to you?"

Sighing he turned and her eyes went wide.

"What did you do!"

"It isn't that bad."

Arya reached them now. He caught her eye but her face was completely empty of emotion. Roran walked forward and yanked him around.

"What the hell happened to you?"

At this Murtagh got out of the car.

"Hold up. Calm your pants guys, it wasn't his fault."

Roran turned angrily to him.

"Yeah, we know."

Murtagh put his hands up.

"Hey, it wasn't me! This dude came up and shoved me. Eragon stopped him and this big ass douche nailed him. It's just a scratch."

"Murtagh, get outta here."

Shrugging, his brother got back in his car and pulled out quickly with a smirk at Eragon. _Dick_. Eragon put his hands in his pockets and let his head lean back, relaxing it.

"Can I just go get cleaned up, please?"

Roran laughed.

"Yeah right. You aren't going to tell us where you were then you go to the hospital. Don't be so stupid Eragon, come on."

"Shut up dude."

Eragon tried to pass by him but Roran grabbed him.

"I'm serious Eragon, he's going to get you killed."

"He's not. We didn't go anywhere dangerous I swear."

"Really doesn't seem that way."

Breathing out slowly he tried to explain.

"Seriously, it wasn't. This guy just came up and started a fight for no reason."

"Nobody gets in a fight for no reason Eragon. Murtagh obviously did something to him to piss him off."

"Are you going to let me in or not?"

"Maybe you should go to Saphira's. I might add another injury if you come here."

Eragon leaned against his truck.

"Maybe I'll just go for a little walk."

Roran shrugged and went inside. Looking over he saw Brom just watching him before he too turned and disappeared inside the house. _Dammit._ He didn't know why but disappointing Brom was not something that he liked to do. It made him feel like shit. Saphira sighed and gripped his arm.

"Eragon, let's go get you cleaned up."

**Guest: **Well, I am getting them from somebody else because they were erased off of my computer but I have around twelve unedited so far.

**Pie6013:** I always respond haha. Well, I do if there's a question of some kind or like, something I need to say.

**Microbat98:** Lol no I have twelve at the moment and only a few are edited. I'll be getting more from my source in a while. And it doesn't take me that long, but then again, I don't really have all that much time.

**funnelwebs: **Yeah I'll definitely check them out at some point. Lol my brother can and he's a skinny as a stick. It's annoying. Yeah people, even those claiming to be your friends, all turn out to be douches at some point. And it's all good haha.

And thank you to all the reviewers! You guys inspire me to write and edit faster :D


	8. Chapter 8

He followed Saphira and a silent Arya into the house. Saphira told him to go sit down in the bathroom while she went to grab the first aid kit. He complied, too tired to argue. She returned and Arya stood at the entrance, watching, still keeping her opinions to herself. Saphira on the other hand wouldn't shut up.

"What the hell were you thinking Eragon! You told me yourself your brother wasn't the greatest guy. Why on earth would you go somewhere in the dead of night with him?"

"Because he's my brother. Calm down Saphira, he didn't mean any harm."

Arya spoke then.

"And yet look at you."

Anger burned through him and he glared at her.

"What do you care? Shit, you barely even talk to me. For all I know you are enjoying this."

Saphira punched his arm and, taken by surprise he yelped. She frowned with concern.

"Holy crap Eragon where else are you hurt!?"

"I'm fine."

Saphira crossed her arms, annoyed.

"Eragon!"

Sighing he shrugged.

"He landed more than one blow, alright, not really a big deal."

"Take off your shirt."

Trying to make light of the moment he grinned.

"Ok. . . if you really want that."

Saphira didn't even crack a smile.

"Shut up Eragon."

_Ok, definitely not in the mood_. He lifted his arms and winced as his muscles fought to stay down. Finally he got his shirt off and Saphira gasped.

"What, did he run over you with his car?"

"You guys leave. I got this."

Saphira shook her head.

"No way, for all we know you'll just pretend to patch yourself up. Suck it up Eragon and hold still."

For the next ten minutes Saphira tried various ways to put a bandage on his face. Finally she chucked it down and sighed.

"I can't figure this out. I have no clue what I'm doing."

"I can do it."

Both looked over surprised as Arya stepped forward, face still completely passive, but Eragon thought he could see. . . . . something. Saphira moved out of the way.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should just let him suffer."

He made a face at her.

"Thanks a lot."

She stuck her tongue out as Arya picked up the antiseptic and poured some on a cloth.

"It needs to be cleaned or it will get infected."

She reached her hand up and took his chin in it. Immediately a need for her surged through him and he fought to cover it up. She turned his head and pressed the cloth to the wound. He cringed as the medicine seeped through the dried blood of his cut.

"Hold still."

"Trying."

The phone rang and Saphira disappeared to answer it. Eragon tried to lessen the awkwardness as her fingers brushed his cheek, making him shiver.

"Twice in a week. Sure getting good practice in. Are you going to be a nurse?"

"No."

He looked down and then grabbed her wrist, moving it away.

"Ok, you don't have to pretend to care anymore. I got it. I'll tell Saphira that I wouldn't let you so you don't have to worry about it, ok? This is stupid that you feel like you have to be nice to me just because we're both friends with her."

She ignored him and pulled her hand from his, taking hold of his chin again. He looked anywhere but her eyes, sighing and trying with everything to avoid what would be his undoing. But of course, how could he resist.

He looked at her as her eyes roved across his face and his heart stopped. Up close he could see what made the green emeralds so strikingly beautiful. It seemed as if fire was moving inside and they captivated him to the point that he couldn't tear his gaze. She didn't look away either. Subconsciously, he leaned forward a tad and that is when her thumb brushed over the cut on his cheek. He jerked back, and the moment was ruined. He had a hunch she'd done it purposefully. Leaning against the seat, he watched her with curiosity in his gaze.

"I don't get you."

A small smile played across her lips.

"Nobody does."

Eragon chuckled and then winced as she pressed the bandage on his cheek. When she was done she looked down at the bruises covering him.

"How does the other guy look?"

"Well considering it was three of us versus him I figure probably worse. But I couldn't tell how bad he was as I was in the middle of dodging his flailing arms."

She reached down and touched a particularly nasty bruise on his ribs. He pulled away quickly with a sharp intake of air.

"Relax, I'm just making sure it's not broken."

Her hand returned and gently moved around the area in question. The pain was drowned out by the feel of her fingers on his skin.

"It's not broken but you're lucky. How big was this guy? He packs quite a punch."

"I'm guessing at least 6'6 but I might be off by a couple inches."

She smiled again and his heart filled with warmth and a desire to pull her onto his lap and kiss her. _I really need to stop having these thoughts. One day I'll run out of self- control. _Saphira chose that moment to return, breaking the moment to Eragon's relief and dismay. She looked questionably at him and then turned to Arya.

"It was your mom."

What remained of Arya's smile disappeared immediately, replaced by a resentment that was surprising. Then she went passive.

"What did she want?"

Saphira looked down.

"She wanted to know if you were here."

"And?"

Saphira looked up with a smirk.

"I said no; That you were a bitch and that I hated you."

Arya relaxed a little.

"Thank you Saphira."

The girl nodded and Eragon chose not to pry. After all, he'd just gotten on stable footing with Arya and he didn't want to mess it up. Saphira turned and smiled at him.

"Looks like she fixed you up. Are you all good now?"

Nodding he stood. Saphira led them to her room and collapsed on her bed. Arya took the chair, and Eragon dropped awkwardly to the floor. Saphira looked at him and he could tell she was still annoyed.

"Where did you guys go last night?"

Sighing Eragon decided to tell her. _What the hell, right?_

"He took me to one of his races."

"A street race! Eragon those are illegal!"

"I didn't know where he was taking me until we got there, calm down Saphira."

"Why did you go with him? Really. You told me the other day that you didn't ever hang out with him because he always got you into trouble."

"Because, Garrow is coming home soon and when he does I wont see Murtagh for a while. Just because he isn't the greatest guy doesn't mean he's not still my brother."

"I just think you should be careful. You could have been seriously injured."

He shrugged and snuck a glance at Arya who he found was watching him. Shifting under her gaze, he looked back to Saphira.

"Don't worry, I wont be seeing him again for a while now so it wont be a problem."

Lifting her chin she responded moodily.

"Good."

He breathed out a laugh.

"Ok, now that the interrogation is in order, can we move on to a more appealing topic?"

He looked to Arya and her eyes narrowed.

"So, when do I get to ride that Streetfighter?"

She the corners of her mouth lifted.

"Who says you get to?"

"Awwww, come on! Saphira got to ride it!"

A pillow hit him across the face.

Yeah because you weren't here to take me! That was the scariest experience of my entire life!"

"Whatever, you probably loved it."

"No, actually I didn't. It was awful."

"Did you scream?"

"No!"

He smirked and looked at Arya who was hiding her own smile.

"Did she?"

Arya looked at him then.

"Of course not. Why would you ever think that?" A pillow was flung at Arya but she caught it with ease. "Saphira you were flipping out the whole time."

"Was not!"

"Ok. You were totally calm and collected and didn't try to kill us both by wrapping your arms around my face."

"That's right!"

She smiled and Eragon burst into laughter as Saphira glared needles at them.

**-A-R-Y-A-**

Saphira was still fussing, looking out the window for Eragon to come home. She couldn't help but be curious herself at why he'd not been there. She'd gone to ask Roran and he'd told Saphira that he had no clue. Saphira reported back that he was pissed. On the way to school that day Saphira had almost made her wreck on a turn because she panicked and grabbed at anything to hold her steady, including Arya's face. Suddenly Saphira jumped up and stomped out of the room.

"There he is."

Looking out she saw as Eragon got out of the car. She couldn't see his face but a moment later, as Saphira burst out of her house, Eragon looked up at his cousin. The concern and anger that splayed immediately across Brom and Rorans' faces told her everything she needed to know. She stood and went to join Saphira. When he finally, turned she fought to hold back a cringe. It looked bad. A cut like that would seriously hurt. The bruise surrounding it was already an array of painful looking colors.

Something pulled in her chest as she longed to go and help him before annoyance settled over her that she even cared at all. And anger at him for getting himself hurt. When Roran told him to go to Saphira's she sighed quietly. _Of course, I'm going to end up patching him up._ Following them in Saphira took them to the bathroom and Eragon sat on the toilet lid. When Saphira told Eragon to take his shirt off she almost punched her. _Why the hell would you do that!_ She sucked in air as she caught sight of the bruises that covered his body. She saw the fading ones from when she'd flipped him and the fresh ones that purpled his flesh. After ten minutes of Saphira struggling to get the bandage on Eragon's face she stepped in.

Ignoring the reaction her body had to his presence, she gripped his chin in her hand. The connection sent a shock through her arm and down to the rest of her body. When he shoved her hand away she was surprised and his explanation was even more so. She wanted to counter him, tell him she did care. But she couldn't, not when she didn't even understand why she felt like this.

When his eyes met hers she fought against the reigning image that permeated her thoughts. When he moved his head towards hers she was snapped out of the trance that his beautiful brown eyes always put her in and let her nail slip across the wound. He flinched away and pulled back, breaking contact.

Looking down, she noticed a bruise that rested on top one of his ribs. Ignoring his sculpted abs she reached down and pushed on it, making him jerk away. After a moment she discovered it wasn't broken.

Now, as they sat around talking in Saphira's room, she was having trouble keeping her eyes off of him. He avoided her gaze which was lucky because she would've been caught otherwise. _He was just. . ._she didn't have words to describe everything that she saw in him and it bothered her more than she would admit, even to herself. When he laughed it filled her and echoed around her. It was wonderful and_— No! Dammit what is wrong with you Arya! Get it together!_

"So, when do I get to ride that Streetfighter?"

She tried not to imagine him wrapping his arms around her waist as she shrugged.

"Who says you get to?."

He complained before she told him how Saphira had freaked out. After, he returned to his previous question.

"So do I get a ride?"

She tilted her head with a contemplative look on it.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Not sure yet."

"No fair! I should get a goal so that I can accomplish it."

She thought for a moment.

"Leave for a sec."

What?"

"You wanted a goal, we need to make one up. Since Saphira knows your dislikes she's going to help me. You get no input whatsoever."

He narrowed his eyes before getting up and leaving the room. She stayed silent for a moment and then smirked. Standing, she went to the door and opened it to find Eragon waiting on the other side. She pointed down the stairs until he went, frowning at her playfully. She closed the door again.

"So, what is Eragon's worst nightmare?"

"Creepy much?"

"Saphira, not like deep, dark, secret type. Just something that he would hate doing."

Saphira grinned.

"Take him to the Lady Antebellum Concert in two days!"

"Seriously?"

"Arya, do you realize how much he hates country music? Oh, and make him wear jeans, cowboy boots, and flannel. He is going to hate you soooo much!"

"That seems a little extravagant."

"Let's see how much he wants to ride that bike. ERAGON!"

He walked cautiously into the room.

"So, what's your price?"

She tilted her head at him and let a little smile slip through.

"We'll let you know, first we need to go shopping."

Saphira squealed and Eragon narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"No questions, we'll be back in an hour."

"Wait, I just have to hang out here alone?"

"Basically."

Groaning he collapsed on the bed. His groan turned to a muffled sound of pain as his bruises and muscles hit the comforter.

"Ow."

Arya rolled her eyes.

"Tough it out."

He glared at her.

"You are part of the reason for my pain. The left side of my body still hurts."

"Maybe you learned something from it."

A smirk covered his face and he looked suggestively at her.

"Not at all."

Her body lit afire at his words and she looked to Saphira.

"Come on, we'll take my bike."

Both Eragon and Saphira answered at the same time.

"No!"

"Not fair!"

Arya walked out the door.

"This was your idea Saphira, you're coming."

"Ughhh, Fine."

Two hours later they were entering into Saphira's house, two bags in hand. Eragon met them downstairs.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?"

Saphira chucked a bag at him.

"Put these on."

Looking inside he made a face.

"I'm not wearing these."

Arya went and sat on the couch.

"You will if you want to ride my bike."

Sighing, he stalked towards the bathroom. He came out ten minutes later wearing the faded light blue jeans and black belt they'd gotten him, along with the white wife-beater tank top. He had the black and white plaid shirt in his hands, scowling.

"I'm not wearing this shit."

Arya steadied her breath, trying to get her heartbeat under control. _Holy hell. . . _Saphira answered when she didn't speak.

"You will if you want to ride the bike. By the way, this isn't even the worst part."

He looked at Saphira suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to go see Lady Antebellum in concert. In two days."

Arya chuckled as she watched Eragon literally blanche right in front of her.

"Hell no! I'd rather get shot and stabbed by that guy from last night than go see that!"

Arya shrugged.

"That's cool. I'll just take these back."

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Why can't I just wear these for a day? I feel like that's good enough."

"No."

He huffed dramatically.

"Then you gotta add a little more to it. If I go to this, you are going to teach me how to drive it."

"You're not driving my bike."

"You can be on it too, I just want to learn."

She considered it for a moment before agreeing.

"Deal."

"Deal."

At that she pulled out the boots and black Stetson she'd gotten him. He glared at her as he put both on.

"How do I look?"

Saphira grinned.

"Actually, not too bad."

Eragon looked at Saphira, surprised.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, if I didn't know any better I'd say you'd grown up as a farmboy."

He made a grossed out noise and strutted around the living room.

"These boots are comfy." He looked over at Arya. "What do you think?"

"It works."

"Very helpful, thank you."

His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Sure."

"Do you even like country music?"

Arya shrugged.

"Eh, sort of. Lady antebellum is better than most. I bet you'll have a good time."

He growled.

"I seriously doubt that."

"Me too."

"Awesome. So how are you going to get tickets? Aren't they like, sold out or something?"

"I have my ways."

"Ok. . . . secretive. You're not going to kill anyone are you?"

"I don't know. It depends."

Eragon raised his eyebrows and she fought back a smile.

"On what?"

She shrugged again and turned away to Saphira.

"Do think he'll even make it through the concert?"

"Probably not."

Eragon shoved at her shoulder playfully.

"Wow, Saphira. Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime."

Eragon stood and took off the hat.

"Well, I'm gonna go change. Since all this wont take place for another two days, who wants to watch a movie?!"

"I'm up for it." Saphira winked at her. "What do you guys think about Never Been Kissed?"

Eragon came back around the corner.

"No! Seriously, can't we watch a non chick flick?"

"It's my house. Arya and I want to watch a chick flick."

Eragon's eyes went pleadingly to her before he tilted his head in question.

"No you don't. I bet you hate chick flicks."

Arya shrugged.

"I'm a guest is her house. It's up to her. I have homework anyway, so I can't watch it with you guys."

It was sort of true. She had homework to do but math was easy. Everything was basically easy for her. It would probably only take her thirty minutes or less. He pouted and shook his head.

"Homework can wait, besides, I'm guessing you're a nerd so you'll be fine."

"I look like a nerd?"

He smirked and shook his head. Something in his voice when he answered made her shiver.

"No, not at all."

"Good, and I can maybe watch some of a movie." She turned to Saphira. "But he is right, I hate chick flicks."

They were too much of a reminder of what she used to have. Of what she'd lost. Saphira chuckled.

"Ok, then what do you want to watch?"

Eragon looked at her.

"You can pick, I'm going to get out of this getup."

"K."

"Come on Arya, the movies are all downstairs."

**m52tu:** Yeah I know it's a lot better :D I didn't know anything about motorcycles when I wrote this the first time. Probably seems like I still don't because I accidentally wrote carburetor instead of clutch. Went back and fixed it though, so I hope I didn't seem too lame. Thanks for pointing that out lol. I actually know much more about bikes than I used to and I'm planning on getting one next year.

**A Dark Noon:** Thank you! Lol I'm not condemning you! Garrow is away at war at the moment :P

**funnelwebs:** Idk I don't think he is. EDS is a huge fan of cars and racing, I think he got the idea from the Fast and Furious movies, actually. I actually don't remember it either. I don't think so unless it was a passing thought from Arya. :D And he thinks we are so maybe I'll get over it. Naw it's all good, ask away. I wouldn't share it if I didn't feel comfortable.


End file.
